Marinette's biggest opportunity
by Gabe C
Summary: An opportunity for Marinette to be a recognized fashion designer outside of her friends. However, in an unexpected turn, what may have seemed harmless, becomes into something she had hoped never happened.
1. Chapter 1

I. The contest.

It was another day attending high school. Marinette woke up, and got ready for school. Nothing of interest for that particular day; even an akuma attack would seem typical if it was easy to defeat.

"Hey, girl!" said Alya to Marinette upon entering classroom, "Have you heard the news?"

"No", she replied, "what news?"

"I wonder why you didn't know about this already", Alya proceeded "Gabriel Agreste is having a dress-designing contest this month!"

"Wait, WHAT? Is there a contest to design a dress for Gabriel Agreste's line? I can totally win it!"

"Uh-huh, if you can get passed the fact that the prize involves a dinner with him and his family"

"What do you mean?"

"You will have to eat with him, AND ADRIEN, while wearing your design for him and model it to impress both and for Mr. Agreste to accept to mass-produce the dress and you get to be your own model!"

"Uh… Umm… Uh… WHAT WILL I DO?" Marinette freaked out as she realized the possible outcome of that, she has such a big crush on Adrien she goes almost blank whenever talking to him.

"Relax girl, you haven't even entered the contest yet!"

"Hi girls!" said Adrien as he entered, "Marinette, have you heard about my father's contest? I hope you enter, I love your designs, and for sure you'll win!"

"Ah! Huh… Who me?" replied Marinette, "Really you think so? I can go with dresses, but I'd rather have to make something for you to wear and model because you are so hot and look so goodasldasd…" as she started to rant and babble to herself out of nervousness.

"She'll be great!" excused Alya, "My friend is the best young fashion designer in the whole of France and will blow you and your father away!"

"Thanks, Alya" answered the young man, "I'll be expecting your design, Marinette!"

"He said I could win…" Marinette said with dreamy eyes looking at nowhere specifically, when he got out of hearing range, "NOW I HAVE TO DO THE BEST DRESS EVER! ADRIEN IS COUNTING ON ME!" she realized.

"Chill down, Marinette!" said calmly Alya, "It's going to be fine; you have a killer instinct for this. You got this in the bag already!"

"Thanks, Alya"

When Marinette was finally calming down, the person she wanted to see the least made her appearance. It was Chloé Bourgeois, the bratty daughter of the Mayor of Paris, André Bourgeois.

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng" said Chloé, "I suppose you won't enter Adrien's father contest, will you? Everyone knows that my Adrikins will favor me, even if everyone else thinks you are amazing with your designs."

"Well, Chloé" Marinette answered, "I don't think Mr. Agreste will favor your designs after what happened with my derby hat design that you stole" She and Alya fist-bumped.

"You mean MY derby hat design!" angrily replied Chloé, "Anyway, I have the best designers at my disposal, THIS contest is MINE!" said the girl as she slapped Marinette's and Alya's table while pointing to herself with her free thumb. Finished her statement, she turned around and walked to away.

"Grr…" grunted Marinette "I wish I could…" she couldn't finish her idea when Alya interrupted her.

"Don't worry, girl. I know something 'daddy's money' can't buy, talent and her own personality."

"You're right, Alya; I'd better get ready with that dress!"

"Good morning class" said Ms. Bustier, the class teacher.

"As soon as classes are over," continued Marinette.


	2. Chapter 2

II. Anthill.

The classes finished and Marinette rushed to her home to start designing that contest dress.

"Slow down Marinette!" said Tikki from Marinette's purse "You're going so fast I'm hitting your cell phone too much"

"Sorry Tikki, it's just I want to be at home as soon as possible to begin with my dress designs. I want to win so bad…!"

"Don't worry Marinette, you are excellent!"

"Hello mom, hello papa" said Marinette when she entered her house.

"Hey, Marinette!" said her father, "How about a round of 'Ultimate Mecha Strike III' with your old man, huh? This time I will win 'Tom-style'!"

"No thanks, papa," she answered, "There is this contest and-"

"Aw, come on," he interrupted, "Let's have some fun before you start; I've been waiting for you all day! Your mom told me she can do fine on her own at the bakery today, and I want to play with my daughter." That was enough to convince her.

"If you're so confident, get ready to lose!"

They did not spend a few minutes on the game; they spent almost the whole afternoon playing. Round after round, Marinette kept winning and her dad kept demanding a rematch, which she accepted every time. Until many rounds had passed, Marinette finally gave in and let her father win.

"Booyah!" he shouted, "I knew I could eventually defeat you! Woo!"

"Is everything all right?" said Marinette's mom as she entered "the bakery just closed, so I decided to look what you too where up to."

"I finally defeated Marinette!" he answered.

"Congratulations!" said his wife "How…"

"Gyah!" exclaimed the young woman "Is the bakery closed already? I spent my whole afternoon playing! I had to do the sketches for the dress!"

Both her parents looked at her with a curious face. Then she answered their faces.

"There is this dress-design contest for this month, if I win I'll meet Gabriel Agreste, Adrien's father, and he may sell my design with me as the model. Then maybe I can tell Adrien what I feel for him, then he falls in love with me and live together with my brand of fashion clothes and him as my main model!" She talked so fast most of her words were almost unintelligible. After a small pause, she continued, "Gotta go, contest, dress, Adrien, ideas, bye, love you!" she babbled as she headed upstairs towards her room. Her parents looked at each other after she left; just to exchange smiles, they knew her daughter too well not to know what was going on.

Once she arrived at her room, she started drawing possible dresses for the contest.

"Marinette, why did you spend so much time playing with your father?" asked Tikki once she closed her door.

"I don't know, he kept asking and I couldn't say no. When my mom told us she had just closed the bakery I panicked," answered Marinette.

"Don't worry, Marinette. I am sure you will do it. You only need to focus, so you can have your best ideas flowing!"

"Thank you, Tikki". Once Marinette started to get on track with her designs, her mother came in and interrupted her when she least wanted it.

"Sweetie, you have to turn on to the news!"

Marinette turned her TV on, and the newscast was astonishing, people were disappearing for no apparent reason at seemingly random places of Paris, including the newscaster, Nadja Chamack and her daughter Manon.

"Marinette, you stay here. I don't want you to leave this room until this situation is under control," said her father as he entered, "Cat Noir and Ladybug will for sure do it before tomorrow".

"Yeah, sure they will", replied Marinette with a slightly upset tone while her parents left and locked her up.

"Hmm… Now I have to deal with an akuma, looks like I won't be able to enter the contest… Hmm…" she proceeded in an exasperated voice.

"Then you must hurry, Marinette!" said Tikki.

"You're right," Marinette said "time to transform! Tikki, spots on!" Once she transformed into Ladybug, she left her room from the door to her balcony and headed towards the place of the most recent disappearances.

At the other side of town, Adrien did not have the most pleasant afternoon either, he had to put up with a Chinese class that was not particularly fun. Once it was over Nathalie and the Gorilla were already there to take him home, and the ride would have been the same boring trip as every day, 'it would be a little bit more interesting if it had started to rain for a change', he thought in his boredom.

On the car, there is also a TV, when he turned it on to see if that could liven up the mood, he stumbled across the same news Marinette heard, people went missing after been seen on public eye.

"We have to do something!" quickly claimed Adrien, thinking he was alone.

"Oh, no you won't!" said Nathalie. "You will go to your home and stay there. It's too dangerous to let you go outside, especially if there are people disappearing for no reason."

"Yes, you're right," said Adrien with his usual bored voice, though he wanted to leave and see what happened as Cat Noir, but that seemed impossible for the next 15 minutes until he arrived home to transform.

"Now we arrived, your father has told me to make you stay in your room for the time being. He is busy with a conference with his partners in Zurich, so don't bother him," said Nathalie upon their arrival.

"Yeah, thanks. As if I wanted to go talk to my dad right now," said with that same monotonous voice from earlier. When he closed his room door, he changed that completely "Aw, man, I can't believe there is an akuma on the loose and Ladybug has been there for a while and I'm here, even farther than I was 10 minutes ago!"

"What's the deal?" said Plagg with his usual calm mood, "You still can make it on time."

"It's time I'm not with Ladybug and more people go missing," said in a slightly angry voice. "Plagg, claws out!" He transformed and, at last, started to make his way towards the akuma and Ladybug.

It wasn't long before he was contacted by Ladybug.

"Where have you been?" said Ladybug through her yo-yo to his staff.

"I've been busy, but I'm in the clear and getting there as soon as 'paws-ible'".

"I'm at the place of the disappearance of the newscaster with Lieutenant Roger; we haven't been able to spot what happened"

In matter of a couple of minutes, Cat Noir arrived with Ladybug.

"Any news since we talked, Bug-a-boo?"

"No, but I think- THERE!" as she signaled a woman who came from the exact spot in which people have been disappearing, the woman looked like an obvious akuma victim.

"Let's make this quick!" said Ladybug while throwing her yo-yo at the woman's arm, "Who are you and why are you making people disappear?"

"I'm Anthill," replied the woman. "I was told that ants, my friends, were worthless; the research of many years worthless? After I tried to save the colony, which I have been working on, from that annoying girl Manon pouring water on top of their hill, her mother reprimanded me instead of her. People, that woman and her daughter misunderstand ants and believe they are not interesting! Now, I'm turning them into ants, and when I make everyone in Paris ants, they will see life is better that way, as my personal army of ants!" she said while she pulled a jar filled with ants, which they could deduct those were the missing people.

"You can't save them from this cat!" yelled Cat Noir as he approached Anthill with his staff ready. "What happened? Did she vanish?"

"I don't think so," said Ladybug "I believe she turned herself into an ant!"

"How are we going to fight her?"

"AHH!" the heroes heard Lt. Roger shout, before he vanished too, and they confirmed Anthill can turn people, and herself, into ants.

"She can't stay ant forever," said Ladybug. "It's only a matter of time before we see her again…"

Both waited for a long time to see her again, as she was too small to distinguish with their eyes, and she had an amazing speed as they heard reports of people turned ants all over Paris.

"It seems completely arbitrary where these people are disappearing," said Ladybug confused, "It makes no sense!"

"Look at this, My Lady," responded Cat Noir, "the place where that last couple went missing, there is an anthill nearby, like all other places we've visited. I wonder if…"

"She is controlling the ants too!" completed Ladybug, "Now we know how she manages to take that many people in so little time! She isn't moving; she is controlling her ants to turn other people into ants!"

"We know that now. I guess we've been safe for being on the rooftops, but where is she?"

"Hmm… She said she had been researching ants for years, so a biological research lab must be her hideout!"

"But where?" asked Cat Noir. When he finished his question, Ladybug pulled her yo-yo to research for possible locations.

"There!" claimed Ladybug to Cat Noir. "TVi was doing a note on this lab about their findings on ants; Mrs. Chamack was supposed to cover the news, which explains it all!"

"Ok, let's go there. We should be able to find her there!"

They arrived to the lab in little time, the inside was dark, and felt moist; one could have thought the fire sprinklers had gone off. It was obvious they had to rely on Cat Noir's night vision until they could light the place up.

"My lady, watch out!" yelled Cat Noir when Anthill appeared behind her. She could barely make it to avoid her ant-transforming beam.

"Cat Noir," said the young woman. "Do you see anything we can light up so I can see?"

"Let me look for it…" after a while, he found the switch; it didn't work. Apparently, energy was down. "What are we going to do now?"

"Lucky Charm!" shouted Ladybug in a desperate attempt at gaining the upper hand over Anthill. "A fire extinguisher? We can't even produce fire!"

"Or can we?" replied Cat Noir when he saw some chemicals that are flammable. "Cataclysm!" he shouted and destroyed the stand where those chemicals were stored, which they started to light up, luckily they didn't explode, and generated enough light for Ladybug to see Anthill.

Anthill on the other hand didn't bother light as much as the heat. She started to suffocate and run. Then, Ladybug knew what she had to do with the extinguisher, create a way for her to leave and, during her distraction, take her antennae off to capture the akuma.

"No more evil-doing for you, little akuma!" exclaimed Ladybug. "Time to de-evilize! Gotcha! Bye-bye, little butterfly!" she said after releasing the purified akuma. She threw the fire extinguisher and yelled, "Miraculous Ladybug!"

After using her Miraculous Ladybug, everything came back to what it was before. The energy was restored at the lab, the fire was put down, all those bottles restored, everyone returned, including Nadja, Manon and Lt. Roger. More importantly, Anthill's identity was revealed as the leader research doctor on almost any ant species on Earth of that lab.

"Pound it!" both heroes said, as their trademark for another victory with a fist bump.

After celebrating their victory, they saw the security footage. What they saw was Mrs. Chamack telling Manon off after the doctor had left. She could have possibly overheard what Nadja said to Manon, and thought it was on her out of context.

"Well, I'm glad this is over!" said a tired Ladybug, "I can finally go back to what I was doing before. Bug out!"

"What do you have to do? Why don't you stay a little longer?"

"Well, it's a secret. Besides, you don't have much time left either," said Ladybug before stretching her yo-yo and disappearing in the darkness of the night.

Somewhat disappointed, Cat Noir resigned himself to leave and go home before transforming back to Adrien.

"Man, I want some camembert!" said Plagg immediately after he left the miraculous. "You had very little time to come back, Romeo!"

"You'll have it!" answered Adrien, "I have to try every occasion I have, Ladybug will one day fall to me. I know it!"

"Sure. In the meantime, I want my camembert!"

"You know there are other things in life than that foul-smelling cheese?"

"No, thanks," as he gulped down his piece of camembert, "I like this cheese so much; I can't imagine life not having it!"

About at the same time, Marinette was also arriving home.

"Wow, I'm exhausted!" said Marinette.

"Me too," answered Tikki, "It took a longer time than it should have to stop Anthill!"

"Yeah, at last I can continue on with my dresses. I'll go down to the bathroom. Be back in 5!"

Almost all lights were out, but her mom was still up with some cookies and a glass of milk.

"Oh, Marinette!" said Sabine, "I believed you were highly concentrated on your work when you didn't come down to dinner. I thought I could bring you this, since it's almost midnight and you haven't eaten since you left school."

"Oh, what? Yes, really busy up there," a few seconds later she realized what she just heard. She freaked out and looked into the clock, 11:52. "WHAT? IT'S ALMOST MIDNIGHT AND I HAVE NOTHING?!"

"Don't worry, Marinette. I bet you still have enough time to make that dress and deliver it for the contest," answered her mom with a soothing tone.

"Thanks mom, I'll go to the bathroom, eat my dinner and continue on. Night mom!" said Marinette to her mom as she kissed her on her check.

Back into her room.

"What are your ideas, Marinette?" asked Tikki while Marinette gave her a cookie.

"I don't know. It's almost midnight and I haven't done much progress because of my playtime with my father and Anthill. I doubt I will finish this design if things like these keep happening!"

They finished eating dinner and continued with their mission. Tikki fell asleep about half an hour later, and Marinette did so not much later. She woke up the next morning. It was 9:28.


	3. Chapter 3

III. Just another day…

"Aw…" said groaningly Marinette in her wake up. "I fell asleep and it is already morning. I have to take breakfast and figure out what I am going to do to get this done. I'm lucky today is weekend and I have no school"

"Marinette," said Tikki, "I'm glad you don't freak out, like you did last night so many times. Keep your mind positive and everything should come together!"

"Thanks, Tikki. I'll bring you pancakes if I can!"

Breakfast happened as expected, her parents asking why she does not have two or three ideas already, all the while Marinette trying to come up with lies to explain her lack of progress in a night. That was until her father changed the subject.

"We heard on the morning news Ladybug and Cat Noir have already stopped all disappearances and everyone is back to their usual selves. That means you will be able to go today with Alya!"

"Go where, exactly?" asked Marinette, she knew nothing about what her father was talking.

"To Alya's sister birthday, you told Alya your father would do a cake for her!" replied her mom.

"Wait that was a week from…" She started thinking, and after doing some quick math, she realized the week she was talking about had been that same week. "Oh, you're right!" she yelled, "I have to go to get ready now!" Following her sentence, she stood up, grabbed her remaining pancakes and returned to her room.

"Here's your pancake, Tikki. Enjoy!" said the girl entering her room. After giving Tikki her breakfast, the cell phone rang. It was Alya.

"Hey! How did it go yesterday? Did you make any progress?"

"No… My father kept me playing videogames all afternoon and I went blank on ideas until I fell asleep around 12:40… Hmm…"

"Wow… C'mon girl… That's some serious blocking going on there…"

"I know!"

"Anyway, I hope you didn't forget what you had to do today, did you?"

"What? NO!" answered Marinette a little surprised, as she did not know what her friend referred to, was it the birthday party or something else… "NO! Of course, I did not! I… Uhh… I… remember today is..."

"My sister's birthday party!" Alya interrupted, "I knew you were going to space out, you said you would come! You said your parents would do the cake!"

"No, I remembered. I made her this lovely sweater for her birthday, that's why I remembered!" she said when she saw the pink gift box underneath her desk.

"Uh-huh," said the girl in disbelief, "Just be here in an hour. It doesn't matter if you don't bring anything other than the cake, bye!"

"See you. Mm… Now I have to go to the birthday… The Universe does not want me to win this… Thankfully, I finished the sweater two days ago!"

"Well, Marinette," said Tikki, "You need to learn to say no sometimes."

"I know. I could not say no to Alya; she is my best friend; she counts on me! I could not say no to papa, he waited for it all day! I could not ignore Anthill because I am Ladybug! I really want Adrien to like me, so I cannot let this go! My life is a mess…"

"Don't worry. You'll figure out how to balance your life!"

Marinette nodded to Tikki, as a signal of understanding. "I still wonder why my parents didn't remind me last night, they told me not to leave during the night because of Anthill. How could they know it was going to be all cool by now?"

"I suppose your parents trust Ladybug and know she can fix any akuma that appears in little time," Tikki answered.

"You really think so, Tikki?"

"Yes! When has Ladybug let Paris down? Your parents don't have any reason to think otherwise!"

After getting ready and coming down to the bakery, her father talked to her.

"The cake is just finished; I think everyone is going to love it! Are you sure you don't want any help to take it to Alya's?"

"Sure dad, love you, bye!"

During the trip to Alya's place, the only thing Marinette could think about was that dress which has eluded her so much in the past few hours. What she felt worse, is that she could not be talking to Tikki, as she had to hide in the purse because it was public transportation and nobody, other than Marinette and Master Fu, knows about her existence.

After a few minutes, Marinette arrived to her destination and called the door.

"Oh, hello Marinette!" said Marlena Césaire, Alya's mom. She works as the main chef at "Le Grand Paris" Hotel, owned by the Mayor, but still recognizes Marinette's parents are better than she is when it comes to prepare bakery and pastries. "Alya said you would come with the cake, thank you. Come on in!"

"Thanks, Mrs. Césaire!"

It wasn't long until Marinette found her friend; she was the only other teenager inside among little children, she wasn't hard to miss.

"Marinette, you did it in time!" said Alya when she saw Marinette. "And you did have a gift. I'm sorry I believed you forgot about my sister's birthday!"

"Never mind that, what matters is that we are here to celebrate your sister! I hope she likes the sweater I made for her. It's pink with- "

"You don't have to tell me what it is, girl. I'll know when it is open. So, while you had a blank night, Ladybug was saving Paris again... Did you read the Ladyblog already?"

"Really? I heard a little bit on the news when Mrs. Chamack and Manon disappeared because my mom told me, but I had to think of the dress, so I didn't get to know much. And during breakfast my dad was talking more about the cake…"

"So you never knew I was almost 'ant-ized'?"

"NO!" said Marinette in legitimate surprise, she never knew Alya met Anthill the night prior. "HOW DID THAT HAPPEN?"

"Well, I had just left home when I heard the news of the disappearances and decided to head where Ladybug was. I was almost stopped by my mother but I slipped when she turned around. When I advanced 5 blocks, that woman appeared…"

"Wow! Keep telling me!"

"You can read my blog!"

"But it's more exciting when you tell it!"

"Ok, you win. She was saying something about ants and then she pointed her antennae to me. When she was about to strike she stopped. I guess an ant told her Ladybug was looking for her because she said Ladybug and Cat Noir, then she had that pink mask all those evil guys have after mentioning them and left."

"Wow! It must have been scary… Thankfully I was at home and I guess it was safer that way."

"You're safe but no action!"

"Yeah! And that's how I like it!"

The party was what Marinette expected, and, for surprise to many, there was no akuma report the whole day. Which was exactly the opposite of what Adrien wanted, not that he wants someone to be in disgrace, but it was a slow day for him and didn't get to see his beloved Ladybug. He could have expected Nino's usual mid-day call, but he went with his parents to a trip close to Marseille for the weekend, but it was in the middle of no-where and had little to any phone signal.

He arrived home late after a busy day in which the most interesting part was seeing the Gorilla slip with a cable during that day's photo shoot and the fact his father was with him through video conference the whole day. That was a change; normally he leaves and doesn't talk to his father until he returns.

"Well," said the young man to his kwami, "that was a disappointing day other than my bodyguard falling with the cable, no akuma, no Ladybug, nothing else! This must have been also a bad day for Hawk Moth with no-one to akumatize…"

"Call it whatever;" answered Plagg, "A day without Hawk Moth is a relaxed day without transforming, while enjoy my precious, delicious camembert!" He said that because he isn't fond of being sucked into the ring.

"All you can think of is that gooey cheese; there are other things in life such as Ladybug!"

"Yeah, Ladybug. Now, that's the only thing you think of, Adrien. Tell you something, I'll try to figure out she is…"

"Plagg, how do you think to…?"

"Well… Let's see… that blonde one who is always behind you has already been akumatized, and you thought she was Ladybug for a while when that glasses girl convinced you…."

"Yes, Chloé was Anti-bug and Alya jumped to that conclusion. Most of my class has been akumatized, so what?"

"Can't you see? Only the girl with freckles and those two bossy ones haven't been akumatized yet; she could be one of them!"

"First of, Marinette has such a positive attitude it's one of the least likely akuma victims. Very few things put her down."

"The bossy ones haven't been akumatized either."

"Who are the 'bossy ones'?"

"You know them! The ones that are at the front of the classroom bossing everyone around!"

"Ms. Bustier and Mrs. Mendeleev?" asked Adrien in disbelief. He quickly became angered when he realized Plagg meant his teachers. "They are the teachers; they're supposed to tell us what to do! Besides, they've been next to Ladybug on occasions!"

"So, only that freckles girl is left, it could be her!"

"I don't think so, Plagg. Marinette was amazed to meet me as Cat Noir when Nathanaël was akumatized and Ladybug wouldn't have done that. Also, there are over 2 million people in this city and half of them are females, there haven't been that many akuma attacks to rule out most of the population other than kids and old women…"

"If you know her already, there aren't that many options…"

They had the remainder of the day to discuss who was Ladybug, mainly if whether Marinette was her or not. Even when by chance Plagg got it right on Ladybug's identity, he was doing it to bother Adrien, as a sort of revenge for criticizing him on his cheese-eating habits.

While Adrien and Plagg were arguing over Ladybug, Marinette was asking for advice to Tikki on what could that dress look like, even with good options none of them could satisfy Marinette as the stakes were different from other similar situations.


	4. Chapter 4

IV. Inspiration comes from anywhere.

Days were passing by, and still Marinette had no definite idea on what to make. Every time she looked at the clock, she felt more and more pressure because she only had two weeks exactly to deliver her entry since the day she learned about it. She had to come up with an idea quick, it was already Wednesday and her deadline was on Friday's afternoon of the next week. It was more troublesome when counting Hawk Moth's inspirations for akumas that week, which, like Anthill, lasted longer than usual to defeat.

Like a barber who got insulted by Chloé and her father, of all people, when she distracted him and cut off more hair of Mayor Bourgeois than he was supposed to. They had to use shaving cream to defeat him after he had already turned Chloé almost bald, which Ladybug found hilarious after seeing Chloé when she, reluctantly, showed up at school and then Cat Noir when he was caught and almost shaved bald. There is also the occasion a film director, when a hard-to-convince critic panned his "biggest-film-in-life" so bad, he started trapping everyone on movies and suffer from being part of the cast no-one wants to. How Ladybug defeated him with a cowbell still baffles many.

Even at her secret place for inspiration in Trocadéro, she hasn't decided on a final design. That doesn't mean she has nothing, in fact she has the general idea on what it could look like, but she feels it's missing something.

"Girl, this is the most serious block you've ever had!" said Alya, "What have you been doing this whole time you were supposed to be doing the dress! You have less time with every passing second!"

"I already know that," answered Marinette, "I've tried my best with this idea but it never seems right! I want to die…"

"Don't say that, girl; think of Ladybug for example, she never gives up!"

"I don't see where you're going, Alya. I haven't given up yet but this dress continues to dodge me."

"I never said you gave up. What I wanted to say is that Ladybug comes with out-of-the-box ideas to solve situations! Remember Filmmaker?"

"Yeah, I still don't know how a cowbell could stop a crazed film director."

"What about when Jagged Stone became akumatized? Ladybug used- "

"-Hairspray in order to blind him, I believe I have this! I have to go to my secret place! Thanks, Alya!"

"You thank me later, Marinette. Now go onto finishing that design!"

Upon realizing on Alya's words about Ladybug, it finally came to her. She headed towards Trocadéro and started sketching her design.

"Wow! Looks like you have found your inspiration at last, Marinette!" exclaimed Tikki when she saw the young woman with a decided glare off her eyes.

"Yes, Alya helped me figure out. Let me ask you this, Tikki. What has been constant on my life that has exploited my creativity?"

"Hmm… I don't know…"

"IT'S LADYBUG!" yelled Marinette, "you and Ladybug have made me use my creativity to greater extents; ever since I met you I feel it flowing inside me when transformed. If I use Ladybug as inspiration, then…"

She couldn't finish her statement. She wanted to look at her sketch for a second…

"Marinette, what happened?" asked Tikki concerned, "are you all right?"

"I did it…," whispered the girl.

"What?"

"I did it, Tikki. I DID IT! I FINALLY DID IT! BOOYAH! NOW I HAVE TO…!" Marinette turned around and saw about 20 people looking at her for her sudden euphoric state. She could only look ashamed with a small giggle. She quietly left the place and headed towards the drapes store to get the materials needed to make her design come true.

She ran past everyone, she never saw Adrien and Nino were coming her way until she crashed with them.

"Ow… What was that?" asked Nino on the floor, "could you please look where you're going, dude?"

"Marinette?!" said both young men at the same time.

"Oops… sorry Nino, sorry Adrien…" she said, when the girl figured she was in front of Adrien she started to get a little nervous.

"It's Ok, Marinette," answered Adrien, "I only want to know why you were running that fast."

"Well… Uh… I… had to go get… Uh… materials for you! NO! Not for you, for your father! No, I mean your father's dress… no contest, your father's contest… I have to get going bye, Adrien!" she said while returning to her mission.

"Dude, if didn't knew chicks I'd say she has the big one on you!" said Nino to Adrien's disbelief face.

"What are you talking about?" asked Adrien.

"Bro, I mean I think she likes you!"

"What? I don't think Marinette likes me that way!"

"Chill out! I know her; remember I also liked Marinette at some point. Additionally, Alya told me…"

"Told you what? What do you and Alya know that I don't?"

"Well… Uhh…"

"What is it Nino?"

"Forget about that! Besides, trust me on that. I only want the best for my best bud! Hey, how about a movie later today? There is this one about- "

"Thanks, Nino. But I'll have to say no, I have a photo shoot today, so I can't make it, sorry."

"It's Ok; if you can't come I still can go with Alya as I had already planned."

"Wait, you were going with Alya from the beginning? Are you sure she wasn't going to get mad if you brought me along to your date with your girlfriend?"

"I'm sure she wouldn't!"

"Now that we mention her again, what is it that you and Alya hide me?"

"No, nothing dude, I swear!"

"Are you sure? You don't…" Adrien couldn't finish his line because he received a text from Nathalie. "Ok, Nathalie is already waiting for me, I have to go. But don't think this secret think with Alya is over!"

"I don't have a secret with Alya, Dude!"

Adrien headed to the park, where Nathalie and the Gorilla were waiting for him. He was halfway to the park when she stumbled across Alya.

"Hi, Adrien! Have you seen Nino? We are going to the movies!" said Alya to Adrien.

"Hello, Alya, he is waiting for you right over there!" answered Adrien.

"Fine, thanks!"

"Oh, Alya, Nino mentioned something weird about Marinette liking someone, do you know what he meant? He said you told him."

"I don't know what he's talking about!"

"Sure? Don't you talk with Nino about who she likes?"

"Of course not! We rarely mention our best friends. I mean we don't think of talking about you or Marinette, or most anyone for that matter."

"Oh, ok, see you!"

As Adrien separated from Alya, Plagg had to ask.

"What was all that about?"

"Nothing, I guess," answered Adrien in all honesty, but still he wasn't convinced.

Alya, on the other hand, was more determined to find Nino.

"Hey there, Alya! I was about to-" Nino couldn't finish.

"Tell Adrien about Marinette liking him! He is suspicious about it!" angrily the girl told to Nino, "I swear, if that jeopardizes my friend's relationship with Adrien you…" she didn't finish her sentence. Nino was already scared and did not want to know what the end of that sentence was.

"I said nothing," he said anguished. "I mentioned something, but…" he didn't finish his sentence. The face drawn in Alya, as well as a subtle growl from her mouth were enough to intimidate him and make him tattle. "Ok! I did mention it, but it was because she was nervous and babbled! I didn't mean to! When I realized the screw up I played fool!"

Alya kept looking down on him. She was still angry but didn't want to miss the movie either. "Ok. If you want to make me happy again, you will have to pay up for my ticket and my popcorn." Said the girl when she was heading towards the theater.

"I was already going to that! I told you last night when I invited you, remember?"


	5. Chapter 5

V. The dress

Once Marinette got everything she needed for the dress, she arrived home, eat her lunch quick and started to make the dress. She was, at last, creating the dress for her to model to Mr. Agreste.

"You are inspired today, Marinette," said Tikki. "I'm impressed with your speed at this dress, looks like you'll get this in no time!"

"Sorry, Tikki," answered Marinette, "can't talk. I'm getting the hang of this dress and I cannot afford losing more time than I already have."

Tikki limited herself to just watch, and listen to the almost constant sound of the sewing machine.

The young woman had been absorbed into her job and reacted almost automatically to everything she did. If she needed the scissors, she would grab them without turning to see them. If she wanted to grab her needle, she would fumble until she found it. It was one of the few times she thought of something else, since she pinched her finger with the needle, she had to take a few seconds to suckle on her injured pinkie finger; once Marinette felt her injury better, she came back to work.

Tikki wanted to warn her about paying more attention to what she was doing after she hurt herself with the needle, among other injuries she caused accidentally to herself; but she would always answer with "Sorry, Tikki, can't talk. I'm getting the hang of this dress and I cannot afford losing more time than I already have." It was like she had just turned into an automaton which only job was to confect that dress and nothing else.

"Marinette, I have some croissants; I just made them. Do you want some?"

"Sorry, Tikki, can't talk. I'm getting the hang of this dress and I cannot afford losing more time than I already have."

"Tikki? Who's Tikki?" replied her dad with a tray full of recently baked croissants.

"WHAT?" said shocked upon when she turned and saw her dad, not Tikki, with the croissants. "Oh, papa, It's you. I got very deep into this dress and I said what came to my mind." During her speech, her father approached with the bread. She grabbed one and gave it a big bite.

"You know, daughter, it's no good to get so trapped into your job. You don't think what comes out of your mouth!"

"I'm sorry, dad." She replied as she continued munching her croissant. "I can't 'ammow' to… gulp… lose more time. I feel I'm finally going somewhere and- "

"I understand, but you need to know, too much work is not a good idea. How about going for a stroll right now? It's turning a beautiful night, a night view of Paris can calm your mind and you can carry on with your work."

"Thanks, dad. I believe it's a good idea. It'd be for the good. I don't know what I said to you when you came in!"

She took her father's advice to relax. During their walk, the young lady was feeling less stressed out and more active. It was a good idea to leave and clear up her mind.

In her thoughts, she came to the realization she was almost done. All that day's work was seemingly worth it. The dress was only missing minor details; this included her usual signature, a golden design that reads "Marinette" when upside down, and the Ladybug-inspired pattern she added.

"Thanks, papa," broke the silence when they were in front of a park, "this slow walk was what I needed." As she smiled to her father as a sign of gratitude.

"Oh, you're welcome! I also need to get away of the bakery from time to time. Even though it is closed and it is my love to work there, it's still refreshing a change of ambiance."

"Dad…"

However, she could not finish her statement. Cat Noir had been tossed and fell next to Marinette and her dad.

"Where are you Ladybug?" asked Cat Noir to himself. "Sorry, but you can't approach!" told to the Dupain-Chengs, "It´s no safe going any further! Please, go back home now!"

"Thanks, Cat Noir!" said Tom, "Marinette, we should hurry back home!"

"Yes, dad. Thank you, Cat Noir!" she said when she and her dad started running back home.

It took them a while getting there because they had been out for 40 minutes, and they had walked in a straight line, there was no fast way back. Now her worries were back, but not due to the dress; this time, it was Cat Noir and Paris counting on Ladybug what was on her thoughts.


	6. Chapter 6

VI. Learn from your mistakes.

After running a couple blocks, Marinette started to get tired. She was not transformed and couldn't access Ladybug's energy to make it home. When Tom noticed, he grabbed her and put her on his shoulder. Given his good physical condition, he could carry her daughter back home much faster than she could have on her own.

Upon their arrival back at the bakery, they were received by her mom. When she asked about him being exhausted, she started explaining. She finished and excused herself to conclude her dress. In reality, she was going to transform into Ladybug and hurry to where Cat Noir was.

Right after landing on a rooftop, she received a call from Cat Noir.

"My Lady, where have you been?!" shouted Cat Noir. He was in a desperate situation, not being able to stall the villain for much longer, he needed her right now. "This batter kid has a good arm, I almost knocked a man and his daughter off when he threw me away!" She knew what he was talking about.

"I know I'm late and I'm sorry." She answered, "What do you mean with 'batter kid'?"

"It's an 9-year-old girl and she has a baseball bat! I can't get too close, when I do- WOAH!"

The communication was lost, but she quickly saw Cat Noir flying towards her. On the last minute, she tangled her yo-yo string around him, leaving him hanging from a lamppost upside down; a situation that was not uncommon, as it was not the first time Ladybug saved him by hanging him from anything, and, most certainly, it was not going to be the last.

"Well, Ladybug," said Cat Noir, "You always save me when I'm in a dire situation. You know it's normally the damsel in distress saved by her knight or prince, not backwards. However, I don't mind doing the reward part…" he attempted to kiss Ladybug using the occasion in his favor.

"Not now, kitty," replied Ladybug while she released him, like all other times this particular event happened, "we need to find where the akuma is!"

"Easy, it's in her cap. I saw a butterfly-like stamp on it, must be there."

"Fine!"

"I have to admit, for being a girl, she is very strong!"

"Do you mean girls aren't strong? You know I can lift you up and I'm a girl"

"NO! Uhh… I mean… Uhh… She shouldn't…"

"Well, she's been akumatized, most of her strength must come from there. We'd better get her!"

The two heroes rushed to the place. When the kid was about to crumple down a building with her bat, Ladybug grabbed his arm and stopped him from doing any harm to the city.

"You won't stop me, Lady-blob!" yelled the kid when he pulled of the string and sent flying the girl.

"Lady-blob?! Really?! Is that the best insult you can come up with?! You're truly an annoying kid!"

"It's no time to argue about insults, LB! Akuma, cap, does that ring a bell?!" said Cat Noir.

"Gah, you're right! Lucky Charm!" she yelled, "A BASEBALL?! It's useless against her!"

"Maybe you can strike her out!"

"It's not time for your jokes, Cat Noir!" said Ladybug annoyed.

"Remember, Batter Girl," said Hawk Moth to the kid, "you need to bring me their miraculouses, don't blow it!"

"Don't worry, Hawk Moth. There is no way Lady-blob and Cat Snot can stop me, not with that baseball or those bad jokes!"

"CAT SNOT?!" said Cat Noir with surprise, "Ladybug, you're right, this kid does not know how to insult! WOAH!" he exclaimed when Batter Girl hit the post he was standing on.

When he landed, Ladybug could see what she was supposed to do with the baseball.

"Cat Noir! Use cataclysm on that post!"

"Sure, Bug-a-boo! Cataclysm!" He touched the post and started to come down on Batter Girl. She, in his own defense, swung her bat to counter the falling lamppost. This was enough distraction for Ladybug to toss the baseball at the cap, which fell on Cat Noir's hand. He then threw it to Ladybug, she tore it apart and released the akuma to purify it.

"No more evil-doing for you, little akuma! Time to de-evilize! Gotcha! Bye-bye little butterfly!" she exclaimed upon the purification of this akuma. "Miraculous Ladybug."

After using her restoration powers, they saw the kid revert back to her usual self.

Ladybug grabbed the cap and approached the girl.

"I believe this is yours, girl." Said Ladybug kindly to the kid.

"My name is not girl! It's Margaux!" shouted out Margaux.

"Sorry, but I didn't know your name, Margaux. I want to ask, what made you turn bad?"

"It's my father, he wants me to be a girly girl, but I prefer baseball! He annoys me with that, especially when he calls me boy for that! Is it wrong to be a girl and like sports?"

"No, you can like whatever you want. I don't think he means wrong to you! I bet he will be happy to see you!"

"No! He never is!"

"I know the feeling…" said Cat Noir saddened. "If your father really loves you, he will accept you prefer baseball over everything else, we'll talk to him!"

They escorted Margaux back home. Her parents were arriving there at the same time.

"Margaux!" screamed the man with his wife and they hurried to hug their daughter, "I'm sorry having told you that about baseball!" with his statement, he broke into tears. "I went to the police, I thought you had escaped when you weren't home! Thank you, Ladybug! Thank you, Cat Noir!" said the man with tears on his eyes, "I'm sorry for everything. I only wanted a daughter to be the girl I always wanted her to be. But if you tell me you like baseball, we can go to a game any weekend! But, you have to promise you won't run away again!"

"It's a promise!"

"Guess we didn't need to talk. Well, you were right, Cat Noir!" said Ladybug. "He loves his daughter no matter what!"

"Yeah!" he said. Inside him, he wondered how that felt as his father was very distant from him since his mom disappeared.

"My job here is done; I have to go! Bug out!" said Ladybug when she pulled her yo-yo and left the scene.

"I have to go too. Now, if you'll excuse me!" and Cat Noir left.

Back at home, Marinette decided to leave her dress for the day and went to sleep. It was finished the next day.

"I'm done." She said. "I only need to try it on and make sure it looks great on me!"

"I bet it will!" responded Tikki.

It was perfect. She headed down and showed it to her parents, who were amused by the dress. No-one couldn't think she was going to lose with such a beautiful dress. The only thing left was to send a picture of the dress to the contest and wait…


	7. Chapter 7

VII. School fight.

The following week felt long. After finishing all classes, Gabriel Agreste would contact the winner. Everyone tried to convince Adrien to tell if he knew anything, mainly Chloé. The blonde girl thought a wink he made was a sign of her imminent victory.

"Well, well, well… Marinette… I wouldn't have freed my agenda for tomorrow night if I were you." Cockily told Chloé before classes started. "I know my Adrikins has chosen me already as the winner. So don't cry when…" she was cut from her speech when her phone received a message.

"Ok, Chloé" replied Marinette, "I assume you didn't know the only judge to choose the winning dress was Mr. Agreste. Adrien knows nothing!"

"And I assume you think Adrien would not tell his father to pick my design!"

"I highly doubt so; he has told me he barely speaks to the man!" Replied Alya.

"I know my Adrikins would have made an effort to talk to his father and tell him my design should win!"

"Really? When he appreciates being with anyone but you?" answered Marinette.

"Huh! I need to remind you, I'M ADRIEN'S FIRST FRIEND AND HE KNOWS THAT IT SHOULD BE ENOUGH TO MAKE ME WIN!"

"You're right, Chloé!" said Sabrina. "You and Adrien have been friends for so long, it would be undoubted your victory!"

"Oh, but you haven't taken into account my design!" said another voice that had entered the room.

That voice belonged to Lila. She also likes getting attention and Adrien. She likes those too much she would tell any lie to impress everyone. She was not happy with Ladybug when she dismissed a lie she told to Adrien to try to win his affection. This, at the first instance, did not was of Marinette's liking; however, they got to be friends after Lila stopped telling lies to her. Now they only bicker about who Adrien prefers, but not to the extent they do with Chloé.

"I need to remind you my uncle is a renowned fashion designer back in Italy." She continued. "I only had to ask and a winning design was done for me."

"I wonder what percentage of that is a lie! I thought you had stopped telling them!" countered Marinette.

"I NEVER TELL LIES! I only say what is true, and that is!"

"Much like your friendship with Ladybug!" Marinette had just hit the injury. She said she wouldn't mention it, but she wasn't thinking what came out of her mouth.

"Well, that is between Ladybug and I! You swore you wouldn't mention it!"

"Agh! Would you quit lying!" Exclaimed Chloé "No-one believes those lies!"

"At least I don't rely on my father's money to win!" replied Lila.

"Or I don't rely on anyone's but my talent to win this contest! Like you two!" exclaimed Marinette.

This could easily become an all-out war. Chloé tried to make up excuses for her reasoning behind her victory while nobody was going to tolerate her bragging about having won, Lila was trying to keep up with her possible lies and Marinette was not allowing to let anyone get her way. It was all looking bad; mainly among Marinette, Chloé and Lila. It escalated to an extent where Alya, Sabrina and Alix, who happened to come by at the moment, had to try to stop their respective friend from attacking each other in a worthless effort. That was until Adrien intervened.

"I'm sick of it!" screamed Adrien, who was sitting in front of Marinette's seat, "I haven't talked to my father on the issue! When I try to ask him he tells me 'you don't get to know a thing until Saturday.' Chlo, would you please stop bragging about being the winner? I haven't told my father anything about you and there are so many designs any could be a winner!"

"Yeah, you're not the only entrant, Chloé!" replied Marinette. "Adrien! I…" Marinette tried to come up with an answer, but she could not.

"I don't want to hear it, Marinette! I wanted you to win because of your sick designs!" he said. "I don't believe I want that anymore if you are going to allow people to drive you off your mind when talking about the contest!" After hearing that, Marinette could only blush and try to hide out of shame.

"Well, Adrien knows that I…" started to say Lila when Adrien interrupted her too.

"And you, stop lying! Even after you tried to convince me your grandma gave you magical powers and Ladybug said otherwise, you're still in an effort to impress me with lies! I don't recognize any of you!"

"But, Adrikins!" added Chloé, trying to calm Adrien down.

"Please, stop calling me like that! I don't like it!" and he ended the discussion. Following that, he went to his seat and closed his eyes.

"Dude, what was that?!" said Nino when Adrien sat down. However, he never received an answer. Adrien felt too many things at that time to think of anything other than what he had just done.

The whole room was in shock. They couldn't do much after that because Ms. Mendeleev entered immediately with Mr. Damocles, the school principal.

"Students," said the man, "I was hearing some shouting and I came in to investigate. I recall all of the voices and I want all of the people who yelled in my office. Please, leave without me mentioning your names."

As soon as Principal Damocles finished his statement; Marinette, Chloé and Lila stood up and left for the office.

"Adrien!" said Mr. Damocles. "Did you hear what I said? I want everyone who shouted in my office. That includes you!"

Adrien was so self-absorbed he didn't realize what Mr. Damocles said before.

"Oh! Sorry, sir! I'm on my way!" answered the boy.

Nobody said anything during their walk to Principal's office. They arrived and were closely followed by Mr. Damocles.

"Well. I called everyone in here because all of you were disrupting all peace in this school. Which I remind you again it is a SCHOOL! Not a rock concert!"

"Mr. Damocles, I feel this…" tried to talk Chloé, but the principal stopped her before she could say anything meaningful.

"Silence, please. Chloé, I know what you might think and let me tell you this: being the mayor's daughter is not going to save you this time." She only made a face of disbelief. "I was in a call with him when all of this happened. He recognized your voice immediately and was not happy. He told me I could choose an appropriate punishment for you based on my own judgement. The course of actions I'm going to take is to suspend you all for a week!"

Everyone was shocked. Chloé and Lila tried to argue at the same time.

"Misses, please. You need to understand this is my school and I need to establish order at all moment. I try to be benevolent, but if you insist on discussing with me; I'll have to take stronger measures. If you all please wait outside my office while I call your parents; except for you, Chloé, your father told me he wanted to talk to you as soon as possible."

Adrien, Marinette and Lila left. They didn't say a word during the time Chloé was inside the office. Lila only sat there looking at the entrance, watching the cars pass by. Marinette sat next to the office's door looking at her purse, she wanted to open it and talk to Tikki, but in sight of Adrien and Lila she couldn't. Adrien did pretty much the same, he sat next to Marinette contemplating his jacket seeing Plagg's ear.

A few minutes later, Chloé left the office. She was visibly angered. She left the building and entered a car that had been waiting for her.

"DADDY CANCELED ALL MY CREDIT!" exclaimed Chloé as she made her way out. "I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! ALL BECAUSE OF THOSE TWO…!"

Marinette and Lila heard the insult, but they didn't pay attention to it. Neither wanted more problems.

"Lila, could you come in?" called Mr. Damocles, "and close the door behind you."

She stood up and headed towards the office. When the door was shut, Marinette broke her silence.

"Adrien," she said shyly, "I'm sorry having dragged you into this."

Adrien heard the apology; but him thinking about what Nathalie or, even worse, his father could say once they knew, kept him from responding.

When Marinette was only responded with silence, she could only feel more guilt on herself for such a predicament. The young girl tried to start a conversation with Adrien for the following minutes; he never answering being immerse in his thoughts, made matters worse for the young woman.

Past 5 minutes, Lila came out and walked straight outside.

"Marinette!" called Mr. Damocles.

She stood up and entered the office. Once she closed the door, Plagg came out from his hiding and talked to Adrien.

"Man, what happened?! I never saw you like this!" for the first time Plagg being comprehensive since he met Adrien.

"I lost my mind when the girls were about to fight for my father's contest, and I was part of the problem too because Chloé, Lila and Marinette believed I was going to favor them."

"That explains your acting on the blonde. But why did you reprimand the brunette and the freckles girls?"

"Lila and Marinette?!" answered a little confused, they never made him part of the discussion. If at all, Marinette and Alya tried to take him out of it and Lila never mentioned him. "I don't know… I didn't like her getting angry about the issue. And Lila was keeping up with her lying habits! I never thought they could be that fiery!"

"Much like when you exploded to end the discussion. What you did was no much better!" In a surprising turn of events, Plagg was being sympathetic towards someone other than himself or his beloved camembert. Plagg was right, reprimanding Marinette and Lila for getting angry was not correct when he was angry too.

"It's hard to admit, but you are right, Plagg!"

During this conversation, Mr. Damocles called to Marinette's parents.

"Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie" answered Tom, "Can I help you?"

"Good morning, Mr. Dupain! This is Mr. Damocles, from Francoise DuPont High School."

"Good morning, Mr. Damocles. Is everything all right with my daughter?"

"That's precisely the topic I want to discuss, your daughter!"

"Is she all right? I heard some shouting before while I was preparing some croissants. Is this related?"

"Yes, she is fine. And yes, I call because of those shouts. I could hear her shout from her classroom to my office minutes ago. When I came in, she was about to get into physical violence with a couple of students!"

"WHAT?! WHY?!"

"You could ask her yourself, Mr. Dupain. She is listening too!"

"Marinette, is that correct?!"

"Hello, papa!" the young lady said in hope to soothe down her father.

"Is that correct?!" repeated the man.

"Yes…" she admitted.

"Why did you do that?! Have your mother and I taught you to shout and attack other people?"

"No, but…" she tried to talk, but she was stopped by her father.

"I don't want to hear it now, Marinette. Mr. Damocles, what is next?"

"Well, Mr. Dupain," responded the Principal. "I have ordered her suspension for a week, starting from now. That's the minimum I can do for such behavior!"

"If that's your opinion, I won't contradict you. Marinette, I want you to come here a soon as you can!"

"Yes, dad…" said Marinette resigned.

"That's all, Mr. Dupain. I'm sorry having bothered you." Said the principal.

"It's ok. Thanks for the call. Good Bye."

"Well, Marinette. You can leave."

She stood up once again and left. On her way out she crossed with Adrien.

"I'm so sorry, Adrien," said Marinette.

"It's all right!" quietly answered, finally breaking his silence towards Marinette.

When she headed towards the street, Tikki opened the purse.

"Marinette, you need to control your emotions!" said Tikki, "You are Ladybug, and heroes don't look up for fights! They only fight to stop who threatens peace!"

"I know, Tikki. I felt I should not allow Chloé or Lila step on me!"

"You should not allow that, but not with violence!"

It wasn't that much better for Adrien. His worst fears came true: his father answered the phone, himself, for once.

"Hello? This is Gabriel Agreste." Answered the man.

"Good Morning, Mr. Agreste! This is Mr. Damocles from Francoise DuPont High School."

"May I know the reason of your call, Mr. Damocles?"

"It's your son. He was yelling inside the classroom and I could hear it from my office. Other students tried to engage in physical violence…"

"Was my son involved in the fight?"

"No, he only shouted when everyone else did. As you may know, Mr. Agreste, this is a respectable school; and, even when he was not involved in the avoided fight, he was instigating it. For that reason, he has been suspended for a week."

"I understand, Mr. Damocles. My son needs discipline!"

"Anything you want to add, Adrien?" asked Mr. Damocles.

"No," he replied.

"Nathalie is going to pick you up in five minutes to bring you home, Adrien. We will have a talk when you arrive. Understood?"

"Yes, dad," he answered.

"If that's it, Mr. Damocles, I'd like to go back to what I was before your call."

"That's all, Mr. Agreste. Thank you for answering."

Adrien left the school with nothing else to say. Nathalie arrived in no time. When she asked him about the events, he went back being mute.


	8. Chapter 8

VIII. Considerations.

Marinette arrived her home, and the bakery was closed. She entered to find her parents with a look of disapproval to her. They were definitely not happy with her daughter's behavior.

"Marinette…" said Tom in a serious tone of voice, "I want to know what happened, exactly." Finishing his request, Marinette knew the deep trouble was waiting for her; even more so with her mother's semblance.

She began her explanation.

"It all started when Chloé told me I wouldn't be able to win the dress contest because…"

"Wait, is that Chloé the Mayor's daughter?"

"Yes, she teased me because she thought Adrien would favor her for being his friend the longest. Then, Lila, the Italian exchange student, interrupted us claiming that her uncle is a designer in Italy, which I believe may be a lie, and both started bothering me because I don't have money or someone to make the dress for me."

"I understand your point, but why did you want to punch them?"

"I was only…"

"Stop right there!" interrupted her mom, "did you hit them?"

"No!" she answered, "that's when Mrs. Mendeleev and Mr. Damocles came in after Adrien yelled too. They stopped us. Even Alya tried to stop me… but I pushed her aside."

"I understand you didn't want to be stepped on, but…"

"It's no way to behave, Marinette!" continued her mom, "during your suspension you'll be in grounded."

"What?!" she replied astonished.

"Your mom is right. That conduct was unacceptable and being suspended from school is not enough!"

"But, papa!"

"No. Do not try it, Marinette!"

"During your punishment," her mom continued, "you will attend the bakery, since your father wakes up to prepare the ovens until dusk!"

"Mom…!"

On the other hand, Adrien was not having fun either. Getting told by Nathalie was bad enough, he mostly ignored her. However, the real deal was coming in the shape of his father.

"Sir," said Nathalie, "I have brought your son, as you requested."

"Thank you, Nathalie," answered the man, who was staring at a painting of him, his son and his wife. "You can leave. I want to have a private talk with Adrien."

She left with nothing else to say and closed the door behind her. Gabriel turned around and slowly walked towards his son. The seconds he approached, felt eternal for Adrien; he was only waiting for the lecture he was about to receive. Gabriel stood up to Adrien a mere 1.5 meters from him and broke his silence.

"I don't know what may have driven you to act in such a way! Imagine what your mother would say about you! I thought we had raised a good son, not someone who gets angry with a minor provocation!"

"But father, if you let me explain…!"

"There is nothing to explain, Adrien!"

"How am I…"

"I said you don't say anything about it!"

"But it's because of your contest!"

"How does my contest relate to this?!"

"The girls of my class who entered the contest where fighting about it! And argued I would influence you on your decision."

"You know only I make the decision of the winner. You don't even know the designs!"

"That's what I try to tell them, but when they wouldn't listen…"

"You acted like a brute! I'm very disappointed of you, Adrien! This week you're not attending school, you will have your scheduled rearranged so you can attend your punishment."

"Punishment! What is it?!"

"You will have to serve as an unpaid employee at Le Grand Paris. I have talked to Mayor Bourgeois and he has already assigned you to do some chores for the next week. During which time you don't work for André or in you're on other activities you can still do, you will be here. That way you can stop acting like a barbarian! That's it, you can go! I have something to do. Oh, and by the way, the only important thing not cancelled is the dinner with the contest winner tomorrow night. It would be an insult for her and her effort not to show up because you're grounded."

What Gabriel had to do is to announce the winner of his dress-designing contest.

When all of this happened, Marinette finished her talk with her parents and went towards her room. She was interrupted when she received a video message from an unidentified number.

"Marinette, what is it?" asked her father, "I want to hear it!"

"It's a video!" she answered and reproduced it.

"Hello, Ms. Marinette Dupain-Cheng. I'm Gabriel Agreste!" it was a video from Gabriel Agreste. "I received many entries of dresses. Many were impressive, while others not so much. However, yours caught my attention. It was delicate, elegant and simple. That exquisite simplicity is what captured my attention and made me realize of a great design. With that said, I want to announce you as the winner of this contest! Congratulations, Ms. Marinette Dupain-Cheng!"

"I WON!" said in surprise Marinette. She continued to see the video.

"To accept your prize, please send me a text message back with your address to confirm it, so a limousine can pick you up tomorrow at 6:30, p.m. Once again, congratulations! My son and I will be waiting for you!"

"I WON!" repeated Marinette in a euphoric state. "I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! I… I can't go, can I?" She asked her parents. After all, her parents might not allow her given what happened at school.

"Well, Marinette, you are punished for your behavior earlier today." Said her father.

"But," continued her mom, "you did want to win that contest. Let's not make that time spent vain!"

"Really?! I can go?!" said Marinette. She never expected her parents to give her permission.

"Yes, you can go," continued her father, "as long as you make up for the time lost!"

"OH, THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU! I promise I'll make it up. THANK YOU!" she rushed towards her room and started planning what she would do the next day.


	9. Chapter 9

IX. The most awaited day.

Marinette was so excited about the news she had to tell everyone about it, mainly Alya. She would have also wanted to know what happened to her after Mr. Damocles called her.

"Alya, you won't believe this! I WON!" said Marinette through her phone when classes where over and Alya could answer.

"I knew you would!" Alya answered. "But what did Mr. Damocles say?"

"Well, he suspended me for a week, and my parents grounded for that week. However, they still allowed me to go to Mr. Agreste's dinner. After all, they said I struggled so much to get it done I deserve going!"

"I thought your parents would be stricter about that! I'm glad you'll make it there!"

"Thanks, Alya! Did anything of interest happen after I was called to the Principal's office?"

"No, aside from hearing Chloé yelling out again, nothing. I spent my break with Rose and Juleka; they could only talk about how cute was a hamster Rose saw yesterday at a pet shop!"

"You know I love hamsters too, right!"

"Yes, I know. But it is annoying hearing about 'Mr. Puffy', as she called it, during the whole break! For sure this week is going to be interesting without you, to say the least!"

"Yeah! Also no Chloé for you too!"

"Ok, that's a positive! Did you get to know what he said about Adrien?"

"He is suspended too… At least no-one could try to score on him while I'm out of action."

"Have to go, my sister wants me to take her to the park, see you!"

"Ok, bye!"

The awaited Saturday arrived. Marinette was going to meet Gabriel Agreste, even though Marinette had already met him as Ladybug when Simon Says was on the loose to protect him. She was excited and could only think of keeping the dress safe, although it was stored with her remaining clothes and nothing could happen to it.

"Ok, the dress is ready," said Marinette, "I only need to find the right shoes…"

"I thought you already had them, Marinette," said Tikki.

"You're right, Tikki. I feel so nervous I forget things, more than usual."

"Come down, sweetheart!" Marinette heard her father calling for her. "It's time for breakfast!"

She went down for breakfast and spent her whole day waiting for 6:30 so she could go to Adrien's house. It felt eternal. She could have spent her whole day biting on her fingernails if Tikki hadn't stopped her, several times.

After what seemed an entire lifetime, the clock finally hit 5:30 and the young woman went to her room to put on the dress, get a make-up and get her final preparations. Everything seemed right with 10 minutes to spare. She grabbed her purse with her phone and Tikki inside to go see her parents.

"Wow, Marinette!" exclaimed her father, "You look beautiful! I'm sure you can also get to be the model for the dress!"

"Thank you, papa!"

"Sure you look pretty!" added her mom, "I know you are going to have pictures taken later today, but I would like to be the first one to take it!"

"Why not, mom? I prefer you are the first one to take that picture!"

She took the picture. With an amazing timing they saw a limousine parking in front of the bakery. It was a shining silver; she could catch a glimpse of the driver, he looked nothing like the Gorilla that accompanied Adrien everywhere. Mr. Agreste must have sent different people for her. The door opened and a man came out to call the door. The man was tall, wore an elegant suit and a cap and did not look past the age of 35. Sabine answered.

"Good afternoon! Let me introduce myself, I'm is Jules Bouver." Introduced the man himself, "I work for Gabriel Agreste. He requested me to come and pick up Ms. Marinette for him! Is this the correct address?"

"Yes, you're correct!" answered the woman, "would you like to come in?"

"No thanks, madam! Mr. Agreste only asked me to pick her up; I have little time!"

"Ok! I'll call for her. Marinette!"

"Coming, mom!" replied Marinette upon hearing her name.

She appeared in a few seconds followed by her father.

"Marinette," said her mother. "This is Mr. Bouver, he came to take you with Mr. Agreste!"

"It's good to meet you Ms. Marinette! But please, call me Jules!" answered the man in the door.

"I'm pleased to meet you too, Jules!" said Marinette.

"If your parents excused us, we have little time to go. Mr. Agreste does not like to wait!"

"Oh! Sure we can go! See you, mom! See you, papa!"

She kissed goodbye her parents and entered the limousine. She had never felt so important in her life. She had already been Adrien's home as Marinette and thought it was luxurious; the inside of the limousine was luxurious as well; however, she felt it was a different kind of luxury ought to it being for her specifically.

"THIS IS AMAZING!" exclaimed the girl when she closed the door.

"Is this your first time in a limousine?" asked Jules.

"Yes, and it's better than I thought!"

"Feel free to open the fridge and choose whatever drink you please."

She was so amused by the looks she almost didn't hear it. She grabbed a fizzy citrus beverage and looked through the window the streets of Paris while she arrived.

After a few minutes they arrived to their destination.

"Ms. Marinette," said Jules, "we have arrived."

Jules left the car and walked around to open Marinette's door.

"Ah! Ms. Marinette!" Said Gabriel, who was standing in front of the entrance to his mansion to greet Marinette. "It's my honor meeting you in person. I can finally talk to the most impressive young designer of Paris! I remember you are in my son's class from the derby hat contest some time ago. That derby hat and the dress you're wearing are fantastic!" He said with a small smile on his face, it was barely noticeable.

"Thank you, Mr. Agreste," she responded as she came closer to him, "the honor is mine. I've admired your brand for long, it's one of the things that inspired me to become a fashion designer."

"Very well, miss. Jules, you can have the next hours free. Come back at 10:30 to take this young lady back to her home."

"Yes, Mr. Agreste," responded Jules with a small reverence and turned around.

"Ms. Marinette, I'm sorry you'll have to excuse my son, Adrien; he has an uptight schedule, as you may already know; he will join us in a few minutes."

"It's Ok, Mr. Agreste. I'm sure he'll be glad to see a familiar face for the winner of your contest, sir."

"Yes, I think Adrien is going to get a surprise when he sees one of his classmates as the winner! Now, would you like to come inside?" he said signaling for Marinette to enter, "after you, young lady." They entered to the hall. "You will have to excuse me for a moment, Ms. Marinette; I have to attend something. Feel free to explore the floor as you will. My son should arrive soon." He headed upstairs and disappeared from Marinette's sight.

"I hope you enjoy meeting Adrien's father!" said Tikki when she was sure she could talk to her.

"I am! He is quite serious, but it's not a big deal."

"Now, this is your time to impress him and Adrien! You have to be calm when he enters!"

"I know, Tikki. I have already prepared myself to talk to him!"

"Are you sure you're not going to ah, uh, blah!"

"Tikki! You say it like that and I feel like I could do something dumb when he is around!"

Adrien, on the hand, was on a piano lesson that was to conclude at 7:00. When it was over, Nathalie and the Gorilla were already at the place to take him home for the dinner with the winner of the contest; which, at this point, he was still unaware it was Marinette.

Adrien returned home 10 minutes later. He entered and the first thing he saw as Marinette.

"Marinette!" said the boy. "You won the contest? AWESOME!"

"Ah! Who, me?" Replied the young lady in surprise, "Yes, I won! Can you believe it! I received the news yesterday after what happened!"

"Where is my father?"

"Your father… he is… uh…"

"He is busy, isn't he?"

"Yes. He didn't tell me what he was going to do"

"It's ok. That's how my father is. He is always hidden and distant ever since mom disappeared…"

"Adrien…" she was about to try make him feel better, but his cellphone rang. It was an update from the Ladyblog.

"It's Alya." He said. "She is streaming live in the Ladyblog!"

"You have notifications of the Ladyblog on your cellphone?"

"Yes! You don't?"

"I only have it on my computer!"

"This is Alya, from the Ladyblog," started to play the video, "I can't believe what I'm seeing! This person was walking with his face down and turned into this 'behemoth' out of nowhere!" "Behemoth" was a good word to describe him, he looked like a brute and measured over 5 meters tall.

"I'm not behemoth!" said the monster, "I'm Goliath!" Finished his sentence, he punched a traffic light and sent it flying several meters away and made his way back from where he came.

"Ladybug! Cat Noir! Where are you?!"

With that sentence the video ended. Both were astonished and had to come up with an excuse to leave and transform.

"Sorry, Adrien," she quickly said, "I have to… use the… ladies room!"

"I have to go too! I'll use the one on my bedroom! You can use the one over there!"

Marinette followed Adrien's indications and immediately let Tikki out after shutting the door.

"I can't believe there's an akuma attack now!" said Tikki. "We have to be quick! If you take long Mr. Agreste and Adrien will suspect!"

"You're right! Tikki, spots on!"

On the other bathroom, Adrien was having a small discussion with Plagg.

"Plagg, it's time to get going!"

"Adrien, you said this was going to be an easy night! I don't want to go anywhere!"

"Sorry, but you'll have to! We'd better do it quick, my dad and Marinette won't wait for me forever! Plagg, claws out!"

Both heroes left the mansion and headed as fast as they could towards Goliath. They got there at the exact same time and realized they must have come from the same place.

"Where did you come from?!" both said to each other at the same time.

"Never mind!" said Ladybug, "We have to get to the akuma quick! I was doing something important and I need to hurry!"

"You too?! In that case, we need to find the akumatized object ASAP!"

They attacked Goliath with kicks, punches, the staff and the yo-yo but nothing seemed to work on him.

"Ok, you!" exclaimed Cat Noir "I need to hurry and I need your akuma! Would you tell me where it is!"

Cat Noir regretted having yelled at Goliath like that. After all, a bus was flying towards him and barely dodged it.

"Cat Noir!" said Ladybug. "Don't fool around with him!"

After a few minutes, they planned another synchronized attack. Because both wanted to end this quick, they didn't come up with the best ideas. This time Goliath grabbed Cat Noir from his tail, hanging him upside down, and trapped Ladybug between his hand and a wall.

"Ah… Yes!" said Hawk Moth pleased, "Ladybug and Cat Noir are cornered! I'm so close at getting their miraculouses!"

Goliath, in the middle of his rampage, whirled around Cat Noir and sent him flying to the other side of the city! Thankfully, he fell on the Seine and the water, sort of, cushioned his fall. Ladybug could free herself; however, Goliath crushed the wall when she got released and boulders started to fall over her. She could apparently have avoided everything falling on her, but she tripped and a rock fell on her head. She was unconscious…

"Grab her miraculous!" order Hawk Moth. "Wait! I have a better idea…"


	10. Chapter 10

X. Revelations.

Ladybug was captured by Hawk Moth and Cat Noir was gone, a mistake they made because they wanted to rush so they could have Marinette's reward dinner. Hawk Moth had taken Ladybug and attached her to the spire up high on top of the Notre Dame Cathedral. She was regaining consciousness.

"Uh… Where am I?" slowly asked Ladybug. "Hawk Moth!" the hero was astonished to see in the flesh the man responsible for causing so much trouble in Paris. Then she saw she was tied up, she requested her release. "Let me go!"

"Ah, Ladybug!" said Hawk Moth. "We finally meet! I won't let you go. You seriously thought I'd free you if you asked? Hahaha!" He turned around and made his exclamation, "Ladies and Gentlemen of Paris! I am Hawk Moth and I have captured your hero Ladybug!" All of the city was paying attention and Cat Noir had just realized where he landed to go back. He needed to hurry, he needed to save Ladybug! Then Hawk Moth proceeded, "Have you wondered who is this girl? Who does Paris trust to save it?! I will answer that question, because I will take her earrings and reveal her identity!"

These words where heard all over Paris. Everyone on the city was in shock. Ladybug was desperate in her attempt to free herself, with each passing second Cat Noir tried his best to make it on time.

After moments of everyone on expectation, it happened. Hawk Moth succeeded, Cat Noir didn't make it in time; Hawk Moth retrieved the miraculous and exposed Ladybug's identity!

"Ladybug is in real life a high school student!" shouted with satisfaction Hawk Moth, "It's none other than Marinette Dupain-Cheng!"

Marinette didn't know what to do. She had lost her miraculous; she was not Ladybug anymore; and, more importantly for her, she failed Tikki. Tension could be sliced with a knife from that point on. Every witness of the event didn't know how to react to the news. After months of speculations, mainly from Alya and Adrien, they finally had their answer.

Marinette was known for her clumsiness and tendencies to forget things with ease. Nobody in Paris would have ever guessed it was her all along on first thoughts. When Cat Noir heard the reveal he talked to himself.

"Marinette is Ladybug! All of this time I've been sitting in front of her during classes?! I can't believe I didn't notice it was her! Have I always been in love with the first girl I considered my friend other than Chloé?!"

After a second of meditation with himself, Cat Noir felt more decided to get the miraculous back so he could be with Ladybug again. Something in his face changed, he had a feeling to put a stop to Hawk Moth because he was one step closer to his goal.

Marinette wanted to cry when, from the distance, Cat Noir could be heard. He approached the girl with an extended hand. If there had to be a moment to be happy to see Cat Noir, it was that one.

"Cataclysm!" he rushed towards the spire and with a strike of his hand destroyed the ropes that tied up Marinette. With his other hand he grabbed Marinette and took her to a safer place. "Give her miraculous back! They don't belong to you!"

"Why would I? With the ladybug miraculous in my possession, I only need yours! And you already used your power, it's only a matter of time before you revert back to a civilian and I'll take your miraculous!"

Cat Noir knew Hawk Moth was right. He tried to take the miraculous back, but he was too strong. He returned for Marinette and took her to safety.

"It's only a matter of time now, Cat Noir!" screamed Hawk Moth as he saw the young man disappear between the buildings.

"Cat Noir we need to go back! You still could retrieve my miraculous!" said Marinette.

"I know, but I already used my cataclysm and I don't have much time! We'd be better off letting my kwami to eat something while we plan something better!"

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see…"

The only thing airing on T.V., radio and all other media was the shocking news.

"This is Nadja Chamack with breaking news! Ladybug was captured by Hawk Moth and he revealed her identity. Ladybug was confirmed to be Marinette Dupain-Cheng, a local high school student! Cat Noir rushed to attack the enigmatic man in an effort to retrieve the stolen earrings. However, he decided to grab the young woman after fighting Hawk Moth and flee! We are on the expectation on what might happen next…"

Everyone in Paris was watching the broadcast. Marinette's parents were especially attentive; they were on disbelief Ladybug had been living under their own roof all this time. Their concerns were interrupted when they saw Cat Noir land in front of the bakery and call the door. Tom and Sabine rushed to the door and let them in.

"Marinette!" both parents exclaimed when they saw, somewhat relieved, their daughter enter through the door. When she stood up on her own, she was received by the strongest hug she had ever gotten from her parents. Her parents alternated to rapid fire questions. Are you hurt? How did this happen? Are you ok? Why did he capture you? All of these and other questions where left on the air. Marinette didn't want to talk for the time being.

"Cat Noir, thank you for bringing our daughter!" said Tom. He and his wife were extremely happy to see her daughter with them and not Hawk Moth.

"You'll thank me later. Marinette, what are we going to do now?"

Marinette kept her silence.

"Marinette…" said Cat Noir.

"What do you need now, Cat Noir?" asked Sabine.

"For now I need her to talk to me. Marinette, please…"

The girl was still. She hadn't moved any muscle since she arrived with her parents. Then she heard the cat miraculous beeping; he was about to revert back to his civilian form.

A flash of green light passed through Cat Noir body to reveal his true identity. When she saw Adrien standing there she could only stay there. Her parents were astonished as well, they knew about Marinette being in love with Adrien, though they weren't sure what to say; they could only see astonished the black living thing popping out of the ring.

"Adrien," said Plagg once he left the ring, "I can't believe Hawk Moth has… Wah! I must not be seen!"

"It's not important anymore to hide yourself, Plagg. There are more important things than keeping your existence a secret! It's ok if they know. Marinette, what do you think we should do now?!"

But the girl kept the position she had kept ever since she stood up. A few seconds later, she moved her arms at last, which were in front of her belly. She placed her hands in front her mouth and started speaking.

"I… I… I'm sorry!" with nothing else to say, she turned around and ran to her bedroom. After she entered, she shut the door and locked it; then, she laid face-down on her bed and started to cry.


	11. Chapter 11

XI. Not everything is lost.

After Marinette locked herself up, her parents and Adrien followed her and tried to talk to her. First they tried to open the door; when they realized they couldn't open it without breaking it.

"I'm sorry, Tikki." Said the girl to herself as she cried. "I failed you. I knew I wasn't cut to be Ladybug. It's all my fault. If I hadn't rushed my attacks on Goliath, we would be together now impressing Mr. Agreste… I'm so sorry!"

She did nothing else than cry over losing her miraculous. Her parents tried to talk to her from the floor beneath.

"Marinette," said her father, "please, open up. I can't imagine what you are feeling now, but it's no solution to lock yourself inside your room. I want to talk."

"Sweetheart," continued her mom, "I know you're scared, I know you want to get your earrings back, I know more than you think. Could we talk, please?"

They waited a few minutes to no answer.

"You know," said Plagg, "I could open the door if you let me!"

"Not now, Plagg!" said Adrien, "if that door is going to be opened, she must do it."

"Excuse me," said Sabine, "could you tell me what are you, little creature?" intrigued she asked about Plagg.

"Me?! I'm a kwami. A magical creature that gives Adrien the powers of Cat Noir!" he said proud of himself. Adrien continued with information that helped Marinette's parents understand better.

"There are more kwamis like him. If he enters my ring I transform into Cat Noir. Your daughter had one too that inhabited her earrings, those are called miraculous; however, since Hawk Moth took them, hers went into sleep back inside. And, like you, I didn't know she was Ladybug either until today. We thought it was best not to know each other's identity"

"How can we help?" asked Tom.

"For now, I need to talk to her before I know." He approached the door and started to talk.

"Bug-a-boo. We need to talk!"

"Go away!" she said. It was the first time she spoke to someone after entering her room.

"Ladybug, please! Do you think we'll get your miraculous and your kwami if you stay in there? I'm the only one who fully understands you, but you need to do talk to me. I want to see you. I know you don't like me doing the cat puns or flirting, but I need Ladybug; you're the one who comes up with the better ideas, I need to talk, Marinette! Just please! We need to get your miraculous back!"

"You said you wanted to talk to Ladybug, without my miraculous she isn't here!"

"Her powers may not be here, but the brains behind her are here! You are Ladybug with or without your kwami and miraculous; that's because, now that I think about it, it's always been Marinette! Ladybug was just the name!"

"Are you sure?! It was my ideas that made me lose my miraculous! It was my ideas that almost costed your miraculous too! How could you be so secure?!"

"Because…"

"I knew I was a mess! You can figure out without me!"

"I know it was Marinette because of the dress! All your designs are amazing and you made them all from scratch! Even my father recognizes that, you know how hard that is?! Do you know why I fell in love with Ladybug? I think she is the most intelligent person alive, even behind the mask! If I did not realize it was you, it's because you, for some reason, can't talk to me! If had known you better, I would have guessed you were Ladybug after knowing your real intelligence!"

He had no answer and headed back downstairs with the bakers. However, upon hearing why he loved Ladybug, all those words started to resonate on her head. She came to the realization that the mask of Ladybug gave her only confidence; the confidence needed to come up with all of those ideas. The only reason her latest plan didn't work is because she rushed her decision.

Tom and Sabine were sitting at the couch and could hear everything. They knew Adrien was coming back empty handed, so they restrained from asking. He sadly sat down in front of Marinette's parents in silence. The silence was abruptly broken when Plagg complained.

"Adrien, it's been a while since you transformed back and I'm starving! Where…"

Plagg couldn't finish his request. Marinette had unlocked the door and was coming down.

"Marinette!" Adrien was the first one to exclaim. "What…?"

"I thought on what you said before and you're right. We need to recuperate my miraculous!"

"Oh, so you are Ladybug!" said Plagg when she finished talking. "I'm Plagg, the cat kwami! I finally meet you!"

"It's not time for that, Plagg!" Adrien reprimanded him.

"It's ok," intervened Marinette, "you are adorable, Plagg…! Ok, when I thought this through I figured it really isn't the time. We need to think what to do!"

"Now that's my girl," said Tom, "What do we do?"

"You used your cataclysm and I don't recall your kwami eating, so that's first!"

"The girl knows it!" said Plagg, "is there some cheese, Adrien?"

"No, Plagg. I couldn't grab some before leaving, sorry!"

"Cheese?" asked Sabine, to which Adrien responded.

"Yes, each kwami likes a specific kind of food more than anything else. That's why I took so many cookies!" responded Marinette

"In Plagg's case, he only eats stinky camembert!"

"He only eats camembert?!" exclaimed Marinette, "That explains your smell! I thought you liked that cheese!"

"No, it was Plagg all along who liked that awful cheese."

"Awful! If it weren't for that cheese…"

"Then," intervened Sabine before they could argue, "we made these for him!"

Adrien and Plagg didn't know what she was talking about. She walked towards the ovens and grabbed a tray full of pastries. That did not answer any question, in fact, they could only watch the tray intrigued.

"Well, I thought you would like these camembert pastries since you at times smelled like it. I guessed it was because you liked that and invented it for you! Or your kwami…"

"Is this really camembert? It doesn't look like it or smell like it"

"Try it!" said Tom, "It was made with the intention to impress Adrien…"

"Dad!" quickly interrupted Marinette, she thought it was unnecessary and embarrassing. Her father only smiled like always he always did.

After sniffing on the pastry, he finally bit it. A few seconds, later he gulped down the rest of the piece he had already bitten.

"It's so delicious! I could eat the whole tray now!"

And he did try to devour the tray complete. In the last second, Adrien grabbed the tray and put it away from Plagg. When he bit on air, Plagg turned around and looked at Adrien with a disapproval face.

"You've eaten now, and we better save the rest for later! We are not sure what may come next!"

"Ok, he ate. Now what?" asked Tom.

"We need to find help, but where?" said Adrien.

"To the only one who can help us!" said Marinette decided.


	12. Chapter 12

XII. We need help.

Marinette and Adrien decided that a visit to Master Fu was the best idea, Tom and Sabine would stay catching on TV news and keep Marinette and Adrien up to date on what was happening over the streets of Paris. Adrien decided to transform back into Cat Noir, which surprised Marinette's parents to see that, as it was better to keep from the rest of Paris his identity. Marinette returned to her room to change clothes. They left the bakery just to be stopped after a few blocks by one of the people she wanted to see the least, Alya. Although both girls were best friends, Marinette didn't want to hear the avalanche of questions Alya may have.

"Marinette! Cat Noir!" Alya quickly caught up to them, hugged Marinette and started to talk non-stop, "I can't believe my best friend was Ladybug all along! And I thought it was Chloé?! That explains your disappearances all this time! How did that happen? How did you get your powers? Now I'm sure my radioactive ladybug bite theory is completely wrong. Do you know who is Cat Noir? Hey! You could have stopped that purple guy from stealing her earring! So much for a hero, kitten!"

"Alya, it's not time for that! It's not entirely his fault, I rushed my decisions to go back to Adrien's home."

"Speaking of which, where is he? I'll call him. Agh, he doesn't answer!"

"I'm sure he is ok," added Cat Noir, "I guess he saw me rescue her and is chill about it!"

"I think his father would have already locked up the mansion, so trying to tell him I'm fine is going to be a waste of time!" Marinette said.

"Ok, fine. Where are we going?"

"WE?!" both Cat Noir and Marinette asked in surprise. They never thought of Alya coming over with them. "Alya," continued Marinette, "we never thought you…"

"That I would come? Please, girl. It was so good to be true I had to be here and see what happens with my own eyes! I'm not going anywhere you are not in!"

"Alya…" Cat Noir wanted to convince her to stay, but Marinette knew how stubborn she could be and stopped him.

"Cat, it's no use. She can be quite stubborn and we could tell her no for days and she'd still be decided to come with us. Alya, you have to promise you won't livestream it. It could be dangerous if anyone in the city had access to our location."

"WHAT?! I CAN'T LIVESTREAM?!"

"She is right," said Cat Noir, "Hawk Moth could use it to ambush us and get my ring. We need to be cautious, especially because Goliath is free."

"Ok, no livestream! Where are we going?"

Cat made a gesture to Alya to follow him. She said nothing while they arrived Master Fu's Massage Shop. Alya could only watch in disbelief a massage shop could be their best choice as help in such a situation. They were about to knock the door, when it opened. Apparently, Master Fu was leaving.

"Master Fu!" said Marinette and Cat Noir with a reverence.

"Ah, Cat Noir, Ladybug, Ladybug's friend." Said Fu. "I was going to look up for you. I'm glad you arrived here, come on in!"

Alya was completely bedazzled on seeing a small shop, like that one, being the place where Ladybug's and Cat Noir's powers came from.

"I saw in the news what happened." Said Master Fu when everyone sat down. "Our priority now is get your miraculous back, Ladybug. If Hawk Moth is planning to use it, I'm not sure what might come! We need help, we need to use the remaining miraculous!"

"Wait!" exclaimed Alya. "Are there more powers like those?!"

"Yes, but none is as powerful as the ladybug or the cat. Even if you combine them all, your power would be half of Ladybug's or Cat Noir's powers. But they are useful nonetheless."

Master Fu proceeded to grab the remaining miraculouses and put them inside little boxes. Wayzz got out of the pocket he was hiding.

"Master, are you sure? Remember…"

"I already told you, Wayzz. I only made a mistake once. Until now they could do it on their own. Now we need more help, it was a possibility all along that Hawk Moth could get the miraculous. That was the risk of stopping him."

"Master, one more thing. Why is she here? I don't remember you gave her a miraculous! She shouldn't be here!"

"I am Ladybug's best friend and… What are you?" said Alya.

"You are already here; you don't have to go." Said Master Fu, "I knew this could happen as well. He is Wayzz, he is my kwami. Kwamis are what help miraculous holders to transform. Cat Noir has one, as well as Ladybug. However, kwamis and miraculouses go together; therefore, hers is not with her right now. It's our priority, but we need more miraculouses active."

"Does that mean… I'M GETTING ONE TOO?!" exclaimed Alya, she jumped to the conclusion she would receive a miraculous.

"No!" coldly said Master Fu, "You're not the one I'm looking for!"

"What?! I am material for being your superhero! I…"

"You may be, but I can't give you a miraculous now!"

Alya only watched Master Fu walk with an offended glare.

"Master!" said Marinette, "Where are we going to find another miraculous holder? Not that they grow on trees!"

"We will need to find them. Cat Noir, Ladybug, girl, Wayzz follow me!" Master Fu said in his way out.

"Girl?! My name is Alya! I'm only going because I don't want to see this happen without me! Besides, why don't you transform?! You have a kwami thing and a miraculous, don't you?"

"I'm 186 years of age. It's dangerous for my back!"

Alya could only look in astonishment. She could not believe the birth of the old man was closer to Napoleon's regime than the present day.

The group left the room, looking for who may hold the fox and bee miraculouses.


	13. Chapter 13

XIII. The cunning fox.

The group went looking for who might hold the miraculouses. They spent a long time walking while Cat Noir was on the rooftops on his own, so he wouldn't threaten their security with his presence.

"Let her go!"

The group's tranquility was interrupted when they heard that. They turned around the corner to see Goliath closing in on a little girl no older than the age of 8. The person who yelled turned out to be Nathanaël, he was trying to save the girl throwing rocks and some of his pencils. That only managed to infuriate Goliath and change his attention towards him. He thought he'd rather sacrifice himself than let the girl get hurt.

It was at that moment Cat Noir descended from the rooftops and started to fight Goliath; this time with a hit-and-run strategy that served its purpose to distract Goliath so they could rescue Nathanaël.

"Nathanaël," yelled Marinette, "over here!"

He followed her instructions.

"Marinette!" said Nathanaël surprised, "Are you ok?! You should be hiding; I saw you're Ladybug on the news! It's risky for…"

"Young man," interrupted Master Fu, "I saw your bravery when you tried to stop that monster from hurting that little girl."

"It was nothing. I couldn't allow that to happen."

"I see you have the heart of an artist too. Those are great drawings!" Fu said when he saw Nathanaël's sketchbook.

"Thanks! But how is that important? That…"

His sentence was cut off when Master Fu pulled off a box of his pocket.

"It's important because I want to give you this!"

Nathanaël opened the box and there was a necklace with a charm in shape of a fox tail.

"There is one for him and not for me!" said Alya in disgust, "Ok, fine! He did save that girl, go on!"

Nathanaël was unsure what Alya bickering about. Marinette then explained.

"He is Master Fu. He is the one who gave me the power of Ladybug!"

"And now, I'm giving you the fox miraculous." Added Master Fu. "You are brave and you want to help others at your own expenses. That artist heart of yours is a great combination with the fox powers! We need your help to retrieve Ladybug's earrings."

Nathanaël was overjoyed when he realized he could join Marinette in fighting evil once she could turn into Ladybug again.

He put on the necklace and got a little bit scared when a flying humanoid creature resembling a small fox with long whiskers.

"Hello!" said the small creature, which didn't help at all with Nathanaël being scared, "My name is Ammal and I'm a kwami. Nice to meet you! What's your name?"

"I… I'm Nathanaël. It's nice to meet you too!"

"Well, Nathanaël, I guess you already know you can transform, don't you?"

"Yes, but…"

"Let me explain! You will have a weapon, a flute. If you play it, you will be able to create any illusion you want! Small ones can last indefinitely; the bigger they are, the less they will endure. That's because how well you can control the illusion depends on its size."

"If I make a crowd, will it fade away faster than a person?"

"Yes, it will be also sturdier and will require a greater hit before it vanishes; being attacked will destabilize the illusion, whether it's you or the illusion."

"Is there anything else I need to know?"

"Yes, you have a special power called the 'elemental breath', you convoke it by shouting it, raising one hand into the air and blowing through it. If you raise your right hand, you will use your 'blue fire', it will create a blue-colored flare that will burn some things without giving heat away or create a fire wall. If you raise your left hand, you will use 'red ice', it can freeze most anything and only you can thaw it or break it. Be wise, you only have one chance with either and you will revert back to your normal form. If you want to transform again, you will have to feed me. I'd preferably eat potato chips!"

"Ok, I'll feed you potato chips. That's simple enough… I guess… Ammal, now!" Nathanaël expected for Ammal to enter at will the miraculous. After a few seconds of waiting for Ammal to enter the miraculous Nathanaël asked. "Why don't you enter the miraculous?"

"You need to say 'transform me' to transform. Once transformed, we won't be able to talk until I leave the miraculous."

"Ok, got it! Ammal, transform me!"

Ammal entered his miraculous and transformed Nathanaël into a superhero. He had fluffy ears hanging from the side of his heads, a fluffy fox tail attached to his waist, the tip of his hair had turned white and an orange mask in front of his eyes. He reached his back and noticed the flute.

"Wow… I look amazing!" he contemplated his hero image for a while. "From now on, I should be known as Volpino! No, wait, that sounds a lot like Volpina, that's not right! I know, my name is Zorro! No, that's already taken…"

"Nathan," said Marinette, "your name doesn't matter now."

He blushed a little bit when she spoke to him.

"Ok, you have successfully transformed." Said Master Fu. "Now, you need to go save Cat Noir. He must want to get out Goliath sight!"

Nathanaël jumped towards the rooftops and caught up to Cat Noir. He grabbed Cat Noir from his tail, hid him and covered Cat's mouth his hand.

"What are you…" tried to ask Cat Noir.

Nathanaël made a gesture for him to keep silence and showed him another Cat Noir running from Goliath.

"He is already gone; we can talk now!" said Nathanaël

"Who are you? I've never seen you before!"

"Well, I am… Fox… Rouge!"

"Fox Rouge? Where did you get your name?"

"The same place you did, Cat Noir. I was told by Master Fu to save you. Let's go back!"

Cat Noir and Fox Rouge returned as fast as they could where they had left Master Fu, Marinette and Alya. When they arrived, Cat Noir had to ask about Fox Rouge.

"Cat Noir!" said Master Fu when they descended in front of them.

"Master," continued Cat Noir. "Is he really a miraculous wielder? I don't trust it that much since Volpina appeared. Is Fox Rouge real?"

Alya started to laugh upon hearing Nathanaël's superhero name.

"I'm sorry Nathan. It's just that you did the same than Cat Noir! You used your animal and your color in French to get your name when you could have done anything else!"

"Nathan?" asked Cat Noir, he wanted to be sure she meant the Nathanaël he knew.

"Yes," sadly admitted Fox Rouge, "That's how she calls me. Thanks a lot, Alya!"

Alya giggled in shame for having told his identity. The topic of Fox Rouge's name was quickly changed, as Marinette's cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Marinette," her mom's voice could be heard. "There are some news you need to know. That monster from earlier is attacking at Le Grand Paris, Mayor Bourgeois and his daughter are at risk! Hurry!"

"Fine! Thanks, mom! It was my mom with the newscast. Goliath is attacking Le Grand Paris!"

"Did you send him there, Fox?" Alya said.

"No!" replied Fox Rouge, "I vanished the illusion when we got out of his range! Hawk Moth must have sent him there!"

"It's no use you reprimand Fox Rouge, Alya!" said Cat Noir. We'd better go now!"

"Cat Noir! Fox Rouge!" intervened Master Fu. "You go first. We'll catch up to you when we can. Go save the Mayor!"

"Yes, Master Fu!" said both men as they jumped out of sight.

"We are really going there, Master?" asked Marinette a little surprised, "I don't believe we are going to be much of a help to save them!"

"Oh, we are not going to help!" said Master Fu, "I have the feeling we are going to find what we need. Let's walk!"

"Master," Wayzz had come out of his hiding place, "you don't mean another miraculous holder, do you?"

The man said nothing, he only walked to be followed by the kwami and the girls.


	14. Chapter 14

XIV. Defending Le Grand Paris.

Cat Noir and Fox Rouge arrived in no time to Le Grand Paris. Goliath was destroying what was left of the already wrecked main door. On the balcony Cat Noir and Fox Rouge could see Chloé and her father.

"We need to be quick!" said Cat Noir to Fox Rouge, "I guess you can create a distraction to drive away Goliath while I evacuate the building."

"I can do this!" answered Fox Rouge. He grabbed his flute and started playing. Cat Noir noticed it didn't produce any sound. He was going to ask why, when he saw another Cat Noir materialize in front of him.

"What? Are you kidding! We don't need…"

"Goliath as chasing you, or believed he did. What a better way to distract him if my illusion entertains him for a while!"

Cat Noir said nothing. The fake hit Goliath and drove it away. One could deduce his brain was downgraded having fallen for that more than once. Fox Rouge followed the illusion to make sure it didn't vanish before time.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" shouted Cat Noir after entering the building through the rooftop. "You need to leave now! I have a distraction to take care of Goliath but it's not going to work forever!"

"Cat Noir!" said Mayor Bourgeois, "how can we be sure? You've failed Ladybug not coming to her rescue when she needed you the most! Now you are trying to us?"

This words caused the crowd to blame on Cat Noir the fact that Ladybug had no longer her powers. Everyone was accusing Cat Noir; all but one person, Marlena Césaire. After a few moments of almost everyone speaking their minds out, Cat Noir shouted.

"Silence! I know it's easy to blame me for what happened earlier today. That's not going to solve anything. If there is someone to blame, it is both. We wanted to finish fast and we didn't think our ideas through, that's the reason I got knocked out of action and Ladybug became captured. I can only see one person not complaining, the chef. I would like her to explain us all why."

Everyone turned on Marlena. A few seconds later she spoke.

"I don't blame Cat Noir for what happened because my daughter, Alya, is Marinette's best friend and Ladybug's number one fan. She convinced me it was going to revert everything back to normal if we believed in her like we have always done!"

"She is right!" intervened Jagged Stone, "I personally met her as both Ladybug and Marinette, and she can be quite crafty as either person. If there is something that made her lose her powers, she must have been outsmarted, which I believe it's no easy task!"

Soon, most people started to talk by turns analyzing the situation and realizing that whether it was Marinette or it was Ladybug, it was that she got one-upped and at the end she would be able to fix it all. However, Chloé wasn't believing all that; she preferred to keep blaming Cat Noir.

"I still don't think we should trust you! You failed Marinette and you don't deserve being a hero!"

Cat Noir was going to answer, but Mayor Bourgeois started to talk first.

"Darling, Marlena is right, we should obey him and leave; he'll figure it out. Even if that means leaving my hotel and our belongings here!"

"WHAT?! No way I'm leaving my clothes behind!" Chloé would drop her own life before dropping her clothes, nobody was surprised by her reaction. Then, she turned to Cat. "YOU! Take my clothes out if you want me to move!"

Cat Noir obeyed her instructions; however, he grabbed her entire wardrobe and tossed it out of the balcony. It infuriated Chloé.

"NO! My babies! How did you dare?!"

"There, clothes are out! You must have been more specific. Now everyone out!"

The entirety of Le Grand Paris, personnel and residents, left the building after the clothes incident. It was going on as expected until Chloé decided to talk to Cat again.

"Oh, Cat Noir! You are magnificent doing your job!" she said with a bit of sarcasm.

"Well, thanks! I thought you were angry at me for throwing your 'babies' off your balcony?"

"I could always get more with my daddy's money. Anyway, could you believe my friend Marinette was Ladybug all along?" Cat rolled his eyes when he heard the word "friend". It was not a word one would believe she would use that word to describe Marinette.

"I… haven't given that much of a thought."

"You've known Ladybug for so long and you don't think…"

"There are more important things than that right now. Like getting you out of here!"

"Oh, never…"

The evacuation was stopped suddenly when they felt a tremor. It shook the entire city and it was strong.

"It's Hawk Moth!" said Master Fu, "I recognize the energy flowing through the Earth. He is using both miraculouses!" Then he turned to Marinette, "you couldn't do it because you never meant to use it for destructive purposes. We must find someone to hold the bee miraculous before it's too late!"

"Excuse me!" exclaimed Alya. She was angry because she felt she could be a miraculous holder and Master Fu thought otherwise. "I'm here! I'm perfectly capable of aiding!"

"I already told you I can't give you a miraculous now!"

Alya stood there with her arms crossed. They had arrived to Le Grand Paris as the few remaining people were leaving, but at a distance. Then the trees started to shake. It was not another tremor, Goliath was back.

"Cat Noir!" shouted Fox Rouge, "I can't stall Goliath anymore. When the tremor occurred, I fell down from the roof I was in front of Goliath. Then he pushed me away and saw the illusion fade. I don't think he'll fall for it again!"

All the crowd, this time with no exceptions, started asking who was this man who had just talked to Cat Noir. He introduced himself when he heard all of those questions.

"I heard you. My name is Fox Rouge and I'm help to get Ladybug's miraculous back! I was called to action…"

Fox Rouge couldn't finish when a roar from Goliath resonated. He had arrived back at the entrance of Le Grand Paris. Without Ladybug, it was counterproductive freeing his akuma, so Cat Noir whispered to Fox Rouge a plan to trap him.

"Blue fire!" shouted Fox Rouge and breathed a circular firewall to stop Goliath from getting any closer.

"Cataclysm!" Cat Noir shouted to break the ground underneath Goliath.

The weakened pavement from the fire crumbled and trapped Goliath inside. It luckily was tight enough and Goliath didn't free himself immediately. The crowd cherished the two heroes; however, they left the place to get some food for their kwamis. Then Master Fu talked to the girls.

"I feel the miraculous holder is near!" Alya heard this words and could only feel shafted one more time.

"Where is he? Or, where is she?" asked Marinette.

"Near, but I don't know who may be…"

"Master," said Wayzz, "I can only express my concern on wandering if it's going to be a good decision."

"It's only been once that I've been wrong! Please, stop asking every time."

"I'm sorry Master. The thing is I don't want what happened that time to repeat."


	15. Chapter 15

XV. Change of heart.

With both heroes gone to be ready in a few minutes and Goliath incapable of destroying anything else for a while, everything was seemingly calm as possible. This calmness lasted a few instances when another tremor shook everyone. It was as big as the last one, but it cracked the floor from the pit that trapped Goliath. The pit was enlarged a little, which permitted Goliath to slowly free himself. What was more terrorizing, it that most of the people fell into a pit. In a matter of little time, Goliath would be free and set his first objective as the people in the other hole.

Master Fu, Marinette and Alya didn't fell because they were far enough from the site. Only one person from the crowd escaped the fall, Chloé Bourgeois. She could flee in time, but that was not going to do any favors as she pushed anyone out of the way, including her father. She was so selfish and self-absorbed, she was most likely to run away and leave everyone behind.

"We need to do something!" said Fox Rouge to Cat Noir. They saw it happen because they didn't want to go too far from the place.

"We do!" replied Cat Noir. "But we are almost out of time. We need to retreat and feed our kwamis. I got mine covered, how about you?"

"I need to find somewhere to get potato chips!"

Then, Marinette received another call from her mom.

"Marinette! The news report says people fell into a pit at Le Grand Paris and the only one out of it is the Mayor's daughter!"

"I know, I saw it! I'm close to the hotel, at a safe distance."

"Is that new hero for real?"

"Yes! I witnessed when he received his powers. Don't worry!"

"Ok. I'll keep calling"

Marinette hung her phone.

"Help!" shouted Chloé. "Cat Noir! Fox Rouge! Come back! Daddy, are you ok?"

"Yes, darling." The Mayor answered. "I don't think we can make in our own to get out though!"

Chloé leaned and extended her hand and shouted.

"Daddy, grab my hand!" It seemed she didn't think about it by the way she shouted. This bedazzled Marinette and Alya.

"I can't reach it! I'm 6 meters deep!"

"Is there any way I can help any?"

With every passing sentence like this, Marinette's and Alya's disbelief could only grow. Master Fu started to move and approached Chloé.

"Excuse me, miss. What are you trying to do?"

"I try to save my father and everyone there!"

"Why?"

"Because, I feel guilty I pushed my father aside and he is in danger! Everyone is in danger and it's all my fault! For one time I see my I can lose my father! I realize now without my father; I would be any other girl in Paris. And all those people, if I hadn't been so selfish more could have escaped!"

She started to cry. Not her usual crocodile tears, this time she was saddened and sorry for her actions. Marinette and Alya could not believe what they were just witnessing. Chloé was looking like a selfless human. Fu grabbed her arm and pulled her with him towards Marinette and Alya.

"Then, use this." Master Fu grabbed the box containing the bee miraculous and gave it to her. "If you regret having pushed all those people aside and want to save them to amend what you've done; you will accept this."

Alya could not stand it anymore. Giving Chloé the bee miraculous was the last drop.

"IS CHLOÉ BOURGEOIS GOING TO HAVE A MIRACULOUS?!" Everyone could hear Alya was really angry. Chloé seem surprised to hear her and understood her expression. "YOU ARE THE MOST SELFISH PERSON I'VE EVER MET AND YOU GET TO HAVE A MIRACULOUS AND I DON'T?! TELL ME WHY YOU SHOULD RECEIVE IT!"

"Alya, I know I haven't been the best person around. But, since I knew Marinette is Ladybug, I thought I shouldn't be mean, at least to her. Then, a lot happened today and… I… am the cause why my dad and everyone else is in peril. I understand you don't trust me for this, but I want to change. I want to have more friends, not just Sabrina and Adrien. That's why I called Marinette my friend earlier today, I want to start with her!" Then, Marinette approached with an unexpressive face.

"Alya, I agree with you. Chloé, you are selfish and you could step on anyone. And you've caused many akumatizaions; like Alix, Alya, Nathanaël, Sabrina and her dad, Kim, Mylène, my uncle, Juleka, Rose… More than anyone else you have caused them!"

"I know, well, now. And I believe I may have caused this one too."

"Why am I not surprised of hearing this is your fault? How did it happen?"

"Well, this guy, I believe his name was David, was asking to be a bodyguard of my father but I mocked him being shorter than me and he left. I get it. I'm not the best person in the world, but my father is in danger, and I realized myself it was my fault. Please, trust me on this! I want to fix my mistakes!" she said these words with tears on her eyes. It looked like she was truly regretting her actions.

"Master," said Wayzz, "I feel this girl means to do better. But I have to ask. Are you sure?"

The man didn't say a word, he gave Chloé the box and hoped she grabbed it. He was very confident in his decision.


	16. Chapter 16

XVI. Queen of the bees.

Chloé exchanged sights with Alya and Marinette. She felt like a spear was piercing her with Alya's stare, whereas Marinette was inexpressive. After much hesitation, she grabbed the box and opened it. Once open, she grabbed the hair comb and placed it on top of her ponytail. Then a small bee-like creature appeared and introduced herself.

"Hello! I am Ranii, I'm the bee kwami! I'm pleased to meet the miraculous holder of mine!"

"Oh, hi!" Chloé was unsure on how to react. "I'm Chloé! I…"

Chloé had dreamed with helping Ladybug with powers of her own a billion times before; however, it was all different from her speculations.

"I understand these expressions of yours." Continued Ranii. "Let me explain. I give special powers and abilities to the one who holds the miraculous. I can grant you the power of hovering for short distances. You will have a bow for your weapon, but you will have to learn by yourself how to use it or it won't work. And you have another special power."

"Is it like the Ladybug's Lucky Charm?" interrupted Chloé, in the hope she'd be more like her hero.

"In a form yes. You will have only a few minutes before transforming back to your original self. It is called 'Honey Sculpture', which allows you to create almost anything you want, though it disappears with your transformation and it has to be smaller than a football and you won't be able to use your bow. When I leave the miraculous you will have to feed me if you want to transform again, preferably sushi!"

"Sushi! I like that! How do I transform?"

"You have to say 'sting out', I'll enter the hair comb and lend you the powers of mine!"

"All right, Ranii! Time to rescue all those people! Ranii, sting out!"

Ranii was sucked into the miraculous and gave Chloé different looks. It was mostly like Ladybug's look, but the suit was yellow, there were three black stripes around the waist instead of the black polka dots, the mask had six hexagons instead of 5 dots and she had a small bow behind her instead of a yo-yo; her hair had turned into a darker and shinier shade of yellow and her eyes had turned completely blue, like Cat Noir's green eyes. She was ready, she jumped close to the pit just as Goliath was destroying what was left from the wall separating him from the crowd. Then, she descended to the bottom and started speaking.

"You'd better not get close to this people!" murmurs asking who she was started all over the place, much like Fox Rouge, but she didn't pay much attention. She headed straight towards Goliath to deliver a punch, but she failed at doing the slightest tickle. Chloé tried to take him down without a plan, it was futile until Goliath scrubbed her like an annoying bug.

She fell on her back and realized she had the bow, though she didn't pay attention to the explanation on how to use it; not that it would help much since Ranii never explicitly stated how to do it. She grabbed and attempted to shoot an arrow, but it only made the rope wiggle. After various attempts at doing nothing, while Goliath approached the people, she rushed after him and hit him with the bow. It was not its intended use, but it was effective at distracting the monster, because he did stagger and paid attention to Chloé. Everyone was shocked to see him stagger after being hit with the bow, especially when her initial attempt did nothing. Goliath walked towards Chloé; she was scared and didn't know how could the bow work to distract him. She tried to shoot another arrow; this time, it shot. It wasn't an arrow when it hit Goliath right in the face, it looked more like bee wax than anything else, though he shook it off immediately. She threw another arrow at his arm and it worked again, trapping his hand in that substance. She quickly repeated that action throughout his whole body, as the arrow storm continued on, it solidified more as it went on, trapping Goliath against the wall.

"People!" shouted Chloé, "I'm Queen Bee and I'm here to help. I stopped that thing, for now!"

She was expecting an ovation, but she was received by her father's words.

"Well, thanks, Queen Bee. But, how are we supposed to leave?"

She didn't think that. It was a moment of relative silence, as Goliath was groaning while trying to set himself free, until she realized she could create some stairs out of arrows. She hoped it worked and it did. She kept shooting until it looked like it could be climbed over and was big enough to make everyone escape the pit hole. When it was completed, the people quickly ascended through it. After this, they finally gave Queen Bee the ovation she wanted.

"Thanks, Queen Bee!" said Mayor Bourgeois again, "I want to ask if you know where is my daughter, Chloé?"

This question took her by surprise, not even her father could recognize her!

"Well… uh… she ran away!" she lied, "I saw her running somewhere else, I'm sure she's fine! I have something else to do, I'll see you later!"

She jumped away to reunite with Master Fu, Marinette and Alya.

"How did I do?" asked Queen Bee, thinking she had a perfect run with Goliath.

"You did well," replied Master Fu, "but you made a big mistake in the end. Goliath will free himself in a matter of minutes and will be able to use the stair you created and start to attack the city again."

"What should I do?"

"Destroy the stairs, your bow is strong enough to break it. It won't avoid him from escaping, but it will for sure delay it."

Chloé returned to destroy the stairs and came back in a matter of seconds. Upon her return, Marinette and Alya had a somewhat different opinion about Chloé, but that wasn't enough for both girls to be completely satisfied with the fact Chloé held a miraculous. Just a few moments later, Cat Noir and Fox Rouge reappeared after feeding Plagg and Ammal to meet Queen Bee.


	17. Chapter 17

XVII. Inner Conflicts.

After Queen Bee introduced herself to Cat and Fox, everyone started to ask what came next. Marinette's mom had already called about the apparition of Queen Bee, so everyone had caught up to the information.

With this event, all of the miraculouses in Fu's possession had been activated. However, Hawk Moth still controlled the moth and ladybug miraculouses and the whereabouts of the peacock miraculous were unknown to everyone.

"Ok, master," said Wayzz, "we have all the miraculous holders active, what comes next."

"We need to find Hawk Moth," answered the old man. "But, thanks to the book that Ladybug returned, we might be able to find the peacock miraculous!"

"Book? What book?" asked Cat Noir.

"Well…" answered Marinette, she proceeded to explain how the book ended up with Master Fu.

After hearing the story, Cat Noir finally understood what happened to it. He had a somewhat surprised expression; after all, he never thought it would have been stolen by Lila and then by Tikki to end up with Master Fu and Marinette had a small "I'm sorry" face towards Cat Noir.

"While reading on it," continued Fu "I saw that Wayzz can track down miraculouses If we concentrate, but it needs to be close enough. Wayzz could you give it a try?"

"Yes, master," replied Wayzz. He started to focus and everyone watched it intrigued at what he would do. Until he spoke.

"I'm sorry, Master, but I feel it's far from here."

Everyone felt disappointed, if they could have that final miraculous, they would be more sure on Hawk Moth's defeat, or at least the retrieval of Ladybug's miraculous.

"It has failed now. What do we do now?" said Fox Rouge.

"I believe I have an idea," said Cat Noir, "why don't we go to where that boy whom Marinette took the book from lives and try there."

It was not a bad idea, but his true intentions were to see if his father hid any other secret. After all, if he had the book, he may have something else useful.

The group arrived to the Agreste Mansion. Cat Noir noticed something weird, the house wasn't under lockdown. Given the events of the past few hours and the reveal that Marinette was Ladybug, he had thought his father would have locked the mansion.

"I don't think it'd be a good idea to enter like this," said Cat a little nervous, he was unsure what would his father say if all entered transformed with Marinette.

"Why wouldn't it?" asked Queen.

"Uh… I think…" he couldn't come up with an excuse without compromising his identity. So, after a few moments, of being blank he gave in and revealed his identity.

When he ended his transformation, Queen, Fox and Alya could only look shocked at the reveal that Adrien was Cat Noir. Alya, knowing better than anyone about Marinette's crush on Adrien, started to think on the subject, Nathanaël was silent and didn't know what to do, Chloé was also in shock, but she was the first one to talk.

"I knew that Cat Noir had to be someone brave, just like you! Adrikins!"

Fox and Adrien look at Queen were surprised by the word "Adrikins," as there was only one person in the whole planet to call Adrien that way.

"Wait. How did you call me?" asked Adrien.

Chloé was caught on the excitement of the moment to learn Cat Noir's identity she forgot she was supposed not to know who Adrien is on a personal level.

"Chloé?! Is that you?!"

"Oh! Yes! It's me Chloé Bourgeois!" said Queen as she ended her transformation. "Aren't you glad I have a miraculous like you?"

"Is this girl seriously who holds Ranii's miraculous?" asked Plagg.

"Yes, she is the holder of mine!" answered Ranii. The two kwamis separated a little bit and started to talk to each other about Chloé. After which, Nathanaël ended his own transformation and Ammal joined the other kwamis.

Then they used this time to catch up on how they all got their miraculouses. Following this Master Fu remembered them what they needed to do, try to locate the peacock miraculous if possible.

"Anyway," said Chloé "we will find it later, but I have to tell my Adrikins how perfect I did to save all those people!"

"It wasn't that perfect!" said Marinette, "you made a lot of mistakes that could have injured anyone. Not saying Adrien and I didn't make them, but we don't brag about each time we have had to save you."

"If it wasn't perfect then, how could I save my daddikins and all those people?!"

"You didn't know how to use your bow!" countered Alya.

"I know how. What's important is that Adrien and I will be together now that we both have superpowers."

"I know very little about you," said Nathanaël, "but I don't think Adrien likes you that way!"

"And you know very little indeed! Adrikins is totally crazy for my, aren't you?"

Adrien felt somewhat uncomfortable answering that question. If he said yes, he'd be lying in front his love; if he said no, Chloé could throw a tantrum like only she knows how to. Whatever answer he gave, it'd be a lose-lose situation for him. He decided he'd tell the truth.

"No, I am not. Just because you were my only friend before joining school doesn't mean I love you! Also, I already told you to stop calling me Adrikins. Also, you have made yourself quite a reputation of caring for no-one but you, and you've proven it now when I showed you I'm Cat Noir."

Tears were sprouting out Chloé's eyes, she never expected that answer. What Marinette did to Lila looked tame in comparison to what was happening now. This was another time in which he shows the temper his father has said he inherited from his mother.

"You know," said Chloé with her tears flowing, "I want to be a better person, for real! I call you Adrikins because I like to call you like that! And you could have said me no in a different way and it would have been fine! Ranii, sting out!"

"Wait, I do not…" said Ranii as she was sucked up into the miraculous.

"I will prove you I have changed, Adrien!" shouted Chloé with even more tears on her eyes, then she jumped and got lost under the darkness of the night.

"Chlo…!" Adrien tried to bring her back, but she was already gone.

"I know it's Chloé Bourgeois were talking about," said Alya. "But I think you were too harsh on her."

"Yeah," said Marinette, "you thought I went overboard with Lila."

"They are right," said Nathanaël, "look at what happened yesterday."

"I have already told you to control you temper, Adrien," added Plagg.

"What have I done?!" said Adrien completely sorry upon hearing this words, "I'll bring her back. Plagg, claw…!"

"Let her go." Said Master Fu in all tranquility. "When I gave her the miraculous I knew who she was, and this situation could have happened sooner or later regardless. This is something she has to go through on her own."

"Ok, if you say so, Master." Said Adrien. "I think only the Master and I should enter to look for the miraculous."


	18. Chapter 18

XVIII. Back at Le Grand Paris.

Chloé had stopped on top of what remained of her father's hotel, as Goliath's wreckage did damage the building. She sat down in her room looking at the destroyed wall, where her balcony would have been, and continued crying over being revealed her love for Adrien had been unrequited all along.

"Why doesn't he love me?" asked Chloé as she ended her transformation again and began crying.

"I do not know this friend of yours," said Ranii upon her reappearance, "but I think… uh…" Ranii still knew very little about Chloé too, so she couldn't tell her any soothing words to make her stop crying.

After a few seconds, she finally came up with an answer.

"I guess you can prove him you can be a hero and he will fall in love with you!"

"You think so?" Answered Chloé still crying.

"Yes."

It took her a few more seconds to realize that Goliath was at ground level, but his groans and roars had stopped.

"Wasn't that Goliath-thing supposed to be near here?"

Her answer came when she heard a couple of girls calling for help.

Chloé stopped crying and didn't hesitate to transform again, but looked like Ranii had little energy left, turning her powers on-and-off had used some of her ability to enter the miraculous.

"I am a little weak to transform you! I have been dormant for so long and you already transformed twice! That drained the little energy of mine! I need some food!"

"What should I get?" Chloé asked. She paid so little attention to her explanations that she didn't know what to do in this case.

"I told you I like to eat sushi."

Chloé then rushed to her bed, next to which there was a box. Its contents were some pieces of sushi.

"I was eating this right before Goliath appeared." Said Chloé, "you can have these!"

Ranii grabbed the three of the remaining pieces, threw them into the air, opened her mouth and they all entered her tiny body. They disappeared quicker than camembert cheese does in the presence of Plagg.

"I am ready!" Said Ranii determined.

"Ranii, sting out!"

Immediately, she headed towards the source of the help calls. When she arrived she saw Goliath having grabbed two girls, Rose and Juleka. Moments later, she saw the news helicopter chasing after them.

She threw an arrow at Goliath, which made his hand sting, he let go of Juleka, just in time for Queen to catch her from her fall.

"Please, save my friend!" said Juleka. "I'd enjoy this but Rose is in peril!"

With no other thing to do than a nod, she threw another arrow at him. Goliath this time could counter the arrow, with his freed hand. Chloé tried every angle she could to save Rose, but Goliath's intelligence wasn't that low as he countered most of Queen Bee's attacks. She tried her best to remember what her special power was. "I must have paid more attention" she thought to herself.

"Honey Sculpture!" Queen said after remembering that.

A trompo was the object created. Much like Ladybug's Lucky Charm, the item doesn't seem of much help, if any at all. When she tried to shoot another arrow, this failed. Not like the first time though, as the trompo had taken its ability to shoot.

Chloé tried spinning the trompo, which, surprisingly, started to dance around Goliath, not just on the floor, but it seemed to have the ability to hover. It was much like an annoying bug, so annoying he never saw Queen approaching to hit him with the bow. That caused him to let go of Rose. Queen reacted quickly and grabbed her. Then put her next to Juleka.

Soon after, the trompo vanished and the bow recovered its ability to shoot arrows. She made him go back to the pit he had been and trapped him again. With very little time to spare, she returned to check on Rose and Juleka.

"Thanks, we really appreciate it!" exclaimed Rose.

"Why were you on his hands?" Queen asked.

"I don't know," replied Juleka. "We were hiding in her house when he grabbed us and yelled that he wanted to get to Cat Noir."

"I want to ask something else." She said trying to hide her intentions. "I heard of this Chloé Bourgeois after I saved the mayor, what do you think of her?"

Rose and Juleka thought the question was out of place, but Juleka answered immediately.

"She is evil." She said it highly convinced of that. It wasn't the response Queen had wanted.

"Juleka!" replied Rose, "Don't be so mean!" This comforted Chloé, though not for long after she continued. "But, you're right! There is no other way to describe her."

"Why would you say so?"

"Well," replied Juleka, "she made Rose cry after she broke a letter she wrote for Prince Ali of the Kingdom of Achu."

"And Chloé trapped Juleka inside the bathroom so she would miss the school photo and Chloé could take her place!" Continued Rose.

"She also broke the heart of Kim, a guy who wanted her to…" Juleka stopped her story when her miraculous started to beep.

"Sorry, have to go!" Rushed Chloé.

As she left, she started to reflect on their words, mainly on the word 'evil'. Was it really true? Would the rest of Paris use the same would to describe her? If so, were Sabrina and her father the only people to like her? Was it the reason he said he didn't like her? More importantly, did he consider her a friend at all? All of these and many other questions popped in her mind.

She returned to her room and grabbed the remaining sushi off the box.

"Well done Chloé!" congratulated Ranii.

"You really think I did well?"

"Yes, the determination of yours to save those two girls was worth of admiration!"

"Thanks, Ranii!" she said as she grabbed the sushi and shared it with the kwami. However, her face was a bit disappointed; she couldn't get rid of those thoughts.

"I do not think you are evil!" said Ranii after seeing Chloé's face. "You were very heroic when you stopped Goliath. I have only known you for little time, but when you transform, I do not feel like you are a bad person. Even with all of the things Plagg told me about you, I think you are a good person, especially because the opinions of his are mostly based on the awful taste for cheese he has."

Chloé felt like she had another friend in Ranii, she grabbed her and hugged her. Once the sushi was over, Chloé spoke again.

"I have to go back to make sure no-one thinks I'm evil! Ranii, sting out!"

Ranii gladly entered the miraculous and headed back to the Agreste Mansion.


	19. Chapter 19

XIX. Outside the mansion.

Chloé left and everyone was astonished by the way Adrien treated her, including him, as she was his oldest friend after all and had no intention to do that.

"What are we going to do now?" said Marinette with an upset tone, "Chloé is gone and we are nowhere closer to get my miraculous back!"

"Sure, my temper screws it again…" said Adrien, not knowing what to do.

"You can fix what you've done Cat Noir," said Master Fu. "What you can do now is to fix it in the future, you need to talk to her when she is ready and manage your temper."

This words were the last thing heard for a few instances, no-one knew how to break the silence that had been produced. That was until Wayzz talked.

"Master! I tried it again and I feel something close. I believe that if I enter the place I might get something else."

"Very well, Wayzz. Cat Noir, Fox Rouge, transform again. I need Cat Noir as protection and to guide me inside the mansion. Fox Rouge, you will protect Ladybug and her friend while you all wait out here and keep us up with the information."

Nathanaël obeyed his instructions right away, but Adrien decided to say something before transforming.

"I know I have done wrong, but I will make Chloé come back and I'll apologize." He took a small pause before continuing. "Marinette. I know it is partly my fault; of all of this. I have already promised this to myself, but I will promise this to you too, Marinette: I will recover your miraculous! Plagg, claws out!"

Marinette stared at Adrien, much like the first time she realized she had a crush on him. She was speechless upon hearing these words. They weren't much help for the situation, if at all, but they triggered something inside her in a deep place of her heart.

Adrien turned into Cat Noir and guided Master Fu towards the mansion. Marinette, Alya and Fox Rouge were left outside. After seeing Cat Noir and Master Fu enter the mansion, silence came back. It was a different kind of silence, Marinette was trying to think on how would they get back her miraculous and if Chloé wasn't pulling off one of her typical drama queen scenes, Alya was trying to understand Marinette and her feelings.

On the other hand, Fox Rouge was a little nervous. He had had a crush on Marinette, which turned into Ladybug after he was akumatized and he was unsure of what to do knowing Marinette and Ladybug had been the same person all along. To complicate it more, he isn't that close of a friend with either, so he didn't know if he could pull a conversation in that scenario.

"So, Marinette," said Fox after thinking his words through "you are Ladybug, huh?"

"Well, not with without my miraculous…" she answered.

"Uh… How did it happen?" Fox asked that to have a conversation topic, though he would rather be talking about something else.

"I saved Master Fu from being hit by a car, later that day Ivan was akumatized and the miraculous appeared on my desk. Then, you know the rest. It's not that great of a story to be honest when you know most of it already."

"Was that it?!" asked Alya. "I thought there would have been something else."

"Well, after all that other people turned into Stoneheart I tried to get rid of my powers and give them to you Alya by putting it in your bag; but you ran without it and then you were trapped by a car and decided I'd do it myself. Then you know the rest."

"You thought on that!? Seriously?" Alya didn't know what to respond to the fact that she could have possibly become Ladybug.

"Interesting…" said Fox, who was also thinking about that.

"Tell me, Nathan," continued Marinette. "How did you end up trying to save the girl?"

"I was just walking out, looking for something to draw. Then, when I crossed a department store, I saw the news and running home after Hawk Moth took your miraculous, a few minutes later I encountered Goliath. The little girl tried to be brave and separated from her parents. She started yelling at him, claiming that Ladybug would make him cry."

"Why would she do that?" asked Marinette.

"Keep in mind she was a little girl and maybe she didn't know what was happening. Goliath didn't take the yelling well, so he started chasing her and her parents. Somehow, I don't know how, Goliath separated them from their daughter. I felt I couldn't allow him to attack the girl, so I did what I did. Then I you found me."

"The girl was lucky you tried to save her and that we were close!" exclaimed Alya.

"Yeah, you were very courageous for that! No wonder Master Fu decided to give you the miraculous!" said Marinette.

Fox started to blush and let off a small giggle due to Marinette's compliment. She thought he was courageous. In his mind, he started to think he could impress Marinette enough for her to be his girlfriend.

Shortly after, Marinette's phone rang again. It was her mom with more news.

"Marinette!" said Sabine. "Goliath has grabbed two girls and I don't know what he wants to do!"

"WHAT?!" exclaimed Marinette when she heard it. Alya and Fox Rouge were surprised by her reaction. "Where are they?"

"I think they are still close to the hotel"

She didn't know how to act and stood still for a while, until she heard her father shout from the phone.

"They got a closer picture and I think he has your friends, Juleka and Rose!"

"HE´S CAPTURED JULEKA AND ROSE?!"

Alya and Fox were more surprised than before.

"I'm going there!" said Fox in a rush to save his friends.

"Wait!" said Marinette when she heard her mom talk again and activated the loudspeaker.

"It looks like Queen Bee is already there!" Said the woman. "How could she be already there? I thought you wouldn't separate!"

"That was the plan," answered Marinette, "but she had a discussion with Adrien and left. We didn't know where she had gone."

She left the loudspeaker on to hear what Chloé was doing. They were somewhat astonished on how she handled the situation on her own.

"Well, thanks for the call, mom," said Marinette after they heard Rose and Juleka were safe and sound. "Keep on calling if you know something!" She hung the call.

"I can't believe Chloé actually saved them!" exclaimed Alya.

"Me neither," added Fox Rouge. "I think she might be trying to prove she deserves to be a super hero."

"Looks like so," said Marinette. "Though, we can't be completely sure, can we?"

A silence was made as all three analyzed what they had just heard about Chloé. A few moments later, Chloé appeared.


	20. Chapter 20

XX. Inside the mansion.

Cat Noir guided Master Fu and Wayzz through the mansion. He could only think how could it be possible that a few hours prior, he was surprised to see Marinette as the winner of his father's contest and hoping for the photo shoot, and now he had the biggest problem he had ever faced.

After a few minutes, Adrien led them to the room where he found the book, where his father kept it inside a secret box.

"I found it in this room." Said Cat Noir with a slightly odd tone, "I believe this is the best place to start, Master. If there really is a miraculous in here, it couldn't be that far from where the book was."

"Ok" responded the old man. "Wayzz, you know what to do!"

Wayzz started to give out a dim green light out of his body when he closed his eyes. Master Fu began to look around for a hint of where the miraculous could be. However, he stopped upon seeing Cat Noir's face.

"I know what you're thinking Cat Noir. You're thinking of what has happened on the recent past and how could have all wrong, am I right?" Cat didn't answer, but his face confirmed his question. "I want to know, why did you yell at Queen Bee so bad?"

"Well…" Cat Noir made an effort to come up with a good answer, as if he could make another mistake while talking. "It's because… well, she…. I know she has liked me since we were kids and she was my only friend, but I never liked her back. I know she is not a bad person, but many people have thought that I like Ladybug and she likes me, but Chloé still insisted on her feeling towards me…" he was cut off by Fu.

"And you thought she would understand you don't respond to her feelings, didn't you?" Cat Noir nodded. "Love is a mysterious thing. Even at my age I can't fully understand it. But there is something I know; she doesn't really like you that much, well, not as much as Ladybug does. I knew who she was when I gave her the miraculous. After all, she is the mayor's daughter and she has had a lot of whims and she has had them fulfilled. You are one of them, though not completely accomplished."

"Are you sure?" responded the young hero. "She has been doing that ever since I've known her; it doesn't look like I am one of those whims."

"I am completely sure. I have seen her, and I know how much of a fan of Ladybug ever since she saved her life after been thrown off the Eiffel Tower. But everything else in her life came because her father could buy anything she liked or wanted. And given she was your only friend; she wrongly assumed you would love her too."

"I never thought of that," said Cat Noir with a thoughtful semblance. "You also said something about Ladybug…" he left his sentence to the air.

"You want to know about Ladybug liking you," continued Master Fu after a few moments after Cat ended his sentence. "She really likes you. I'm quite secure on that one; after all, I was the one who made you superheroes. It was just a matter of time before you fell for each other. I remember when she started to love you. It was a rainy day, after you defeated Hawk Moth's first akuma. You explained about some bubble gum and gave her your umbrella. When she realized you were nothing like Chloé, Marinette knew there was something about you worth loving." Cat Noir realized he had started calling them by their actual names.

"Adrien," he continued, "you yelling at her was not correct; but it was necessary for both of you. She needs to let go of you and understand every will of hers will be done, as much as you need to learn about your temper."

Cat Noir smiled, as a way to express his understanding of his words. He then decided to take a walk around the mansion to keep thinking. He didn't tell Fu about it, but he never asked either. He headed towards the place he and Marinette were talking when he arrived earlier on the day, then to his room, and a window through which he saw Chloé returning. He was happy she was back. After a few moments of contemplating the return of Chloé, who apparently didn't want to talk; he returned to the room where he had left Master Fu and Wayzz with a clearer mind and told them Chloé was back.

"MASTER I FOUND IT!" said Wayzz when Cat Noir stood next to his mother's painting. He flew towards Cat Noir. "It's behind this painting."

Cat Noir pulled the portrait on its hinges and felt dumb for not thinking that it must have been at the same vault where his father would keep the miraculous book.

"Cat Noir, open the vault," said Fu.

"It was Plagg who opened it the first time. I don't know the code."

Wayzz introduced himself into the door and opened it. Following Cat Noir pulling the door, Wayzz pointed towards a brooch in the shape of a peacock's tail. Cat Noir grabbed it and gave it to Master Fu.

How could Plagg miss the miraculous being there? And now that he thinks about it, why is the miraculous next to his mother's photo, or her painting. Seems like his mom was important to all of this, but how? Why was there information about Tibet next to it?

"Master, Cat Noir, I must inform you…" but Wayzz was interrupted.

"Cat Noir, nice to see you again!" Another voice said in the background. He immediately recognized his father's voice.


	21. Chapter 21

XXI. Call for help.

Master Fu turned around to see Gabriel Agreste; Wayzz hid behind Cat Noir, and he answered his father.

"Oh, Good night Mr. Agreste." He said a little nervous while he approached him to shake his hand. "It's good to see you too!"

"Cat Noir, I need your help." Gabriel denoted an extremely concerned face, which baffled Cat Noir. He continued without letting go of Cat Noir's hand. "I was supposed to be taking photos of…"

"Don't worry, Mr. Agreste," said Adrien. "She has already told me everything. What is it you need help for?" Wayzz slowly approached Master Fu as this conversation took place. It seemed like Gabriel didn't noticed the presence of Fu, much less Wayzz.

"It's my son, Adrien! He was supposed to be here after his piano class ended. I didn't see him arrive, but when I returned, Ladybug had been captured and he was missing. I'm worried he may have gone to look for his friend. HE'S MY ONLY REMAINING FAMILY! I DON'T WANT TO LOSE HIM EITHER! I didn't set up the security lockdown in case he came back and could enter easily. When I heard people I thought it was him."

Cat Noir couldn't credit his ears. His father was indeed worried for his well-being. He thought of ending the transformation to show he was Ok, but with Master Fu close it seemed like a bad idea.

"Don't worry, sir. I bet he is Ok."

"Just let me ask, why are you in my mansion?"

"Well…" Cat Noir was blank on how to answer his father. "We need help. My master told me a miraculous could be here and thought we could use it."

"I don't know what a miraculous is. But if there is something you could use, take it. Please, make sure my son is all right!" Cat Noir wasn't sure he knew it was a miraculous. It may have been his mother's and never told him what it was. If that was so, that couldn't explain the book.

While Cat Noir and his father had this conversation, Master Fu and Wayzz also talked to each other.

"Master," said Wayzz when he approached. "I must inform you, there are more miraculouses close by. In fact, I felt the other two miraculouses active."

"Is that so?" answered Fu. "How could that be? The only logical explanation is that Hawk Moth is nearby, but no-other person could be, as only Cat Noir's father is close by."

"I can't tell where they are, but I'm sure of what I felt. I felt the fox, bee and cat miraculouses very similar to this other energy, which seemed like two."

"It's very odd…"

Gabriel finally let go of his son's hand. This made Cat notice something strange on his father's sleeve.

"Nice, cufflinks," the young man said. "I feel like… I have seen that before."

He tried to pull his father's hand, but he moved it away. Wayzz paid attention to what Cat Noir said. After a few second, the kwami realized what Cat Noir was trying to grab.

"It is!" Wayzz said in surprise. "THAT'S THE LADYBUG MIRACULOUS!"

Gabriel's face changed drastically, hard to tell what his true intentions where. Shortly after, Tikki appeared flying out of Gabriel's sleeve.

"Help!" said Tikki. Though she looked extremely weakened as she very slowly tried to advance towards Master Fu.

"It's not use to hide it anymore." Gabriel pulled his tie off, to reveal a brooch underneath it and a small creature was seen flying out.

"Nooroo!" Wayzz and Fu shouted at the same time. It took a time to recover from the shock, but Adrien realized his father is Hawk Moth!

"Nooroo! Dark Wings! Rise!"

Wayzz could see the Nooroo being sucked up unwillingly. At everyone's astonishment, they saw the man turn into Hawk Moth.

"Now, Cat Noir!" exclaimed Hawk Moth. "Give me your miraculous! If you do, I promise I won't destroy more than what Goliath has already done!"

Cat Noir couldn't do anything. That caused many more questions to pop-up. Mainly involving what he thought of his parents. What would his father do if he knew he was Cat Noir?

"You are not moving. Then, you leave me no option." He closed his eyes and Tikki started to be pulled into her miraculous. Even at such a deteriorated state, she could resist being dragged on.

"Wayzz! Time to… OW! OUCH!" Master Fu tried to transform, but his back still prevented him from that.

"Master!" Wayzz said upon seeing Fu on the floor.

"So, that is the so called Great Keeper of the Miraculouses! Just an old man who will break his back if he tries to do something." Hawk Moth mocked.

Cat Noir was finally able to move and pulled his staff. He tried his best to stop Hawk Moth, as Tikki, somehow, was still resisting. The result was pretty much the same as their previous fight, Hawk Moth was too strong for Cat Noir; even more so now that he tried not to actually hurt him.

"Wayzz!" Cat Noir yelled. "Bring help! Go for the others!"

Wayzz didn't hesitate on the orders and rushed for Fox Rouge and Queen Bee while Cat Noir still tried to fight his father.


	22. Chapter 22

XXII. Retrieving the lost miraculous!

"FOX ROUGE! QUEEN BEE!" Wayzz was shouting as he approached them. "Cat Noir needs your help! HE IS FIGHTING HAWK MOTH!"

"WHAT!?" all the teenagers shouted at the same time.

"We don't have much time! Hurry!"

Without much thought, Queen and Fox jumped inside the mansion led by Wayzz breaking a window. They hurried their way towards Hawk Moth. Queen Bee started to shoot a few arrows and Fox Rouge copied them as if they were a storm of arrows. It was effective. The real arrows were stopping Hawk Moth.

He didn't give up so easily. He shook off the goo and started to take on all three.

All attacks from the cane, the staff, the arrows and the flute were creating a mess and Master Fu had to look for a safer place with a slightly sore back. Fox retrieved tried to come up with a plan. Hand-to-hand combat was deemed worthless; they never expected him to be that good of a combatant.

Fox started to create copies of all of them, Cat Noir, Queen Bee and himself; which Hawk Moth could still handle very well. By this point, Hawk Moth had abandoned the efforts to pull Tikki in.

Hawk Moth took a time, but he finally saw the real Fox Rouge and tossed his cane at him. He dodged the attack, but that forced him to end his illusions. Queen then tried to hit him with her bow, which he grabbed and used to send her flying into a wall. He resumed his one-on-one fight with Cat Noir.

By the looks of it, Cat Noir had a plan. He wasn't focusing his attacks on damaging his opponent. Fox and Queen weren't sure why, but their fighting style look very similar. What was more unbelievable was the fact neither wanted to connect a fist with the other; it seemed like they were trying to grab something the other had on his hand.

Fox and Queen got together and started to talk.

"We need to do something!" said Fox. "If they don't try to knock each other out this might last forever!"

"You're right," she answered. "Looks like it is personal between those two, but how to interfere without drawing much attention from that ugly colored man."

"I have an idea…" said Fox to the ear of Queen, who appeared to like the plan.

Cat Noir finally seemed to have got an idea on how to battle his own father, as he imitated his movements and Hawk Moth appeared to be desperate.

Moments later, Fox Rouge approached from Hawk Moth's back; trying to deliver a full-on hit with his flute. He realized the move Fox tried to do and quickly repelled it with his cane without diverting much attention from Cat Noir. The cane hit Fox's chest full-on, but it vanished. As soon as it did, something hit his face very hard and stuck to it; unable to see, he tried to get rid of it leaving Cat Noir alone. He saw his opportunity and approached to put his hands close to him and strip him from his miraculous.

Hawk Moth deducted what Cat Noir was trying to do. He crossed his arms and quickly extended them, knocking Cat Noir back and disappearing with a flash of light.

"What happened?" Queen and Fox asked at the same time.

Cat Noir instead of answering, he led them towards Master Fu, who had almost completely recovered his back and then outside. Master Fu, Cat Noir and Wayzz were mostly silent to Queen's and Fox's questions.

Once outside, Alya and Marinette hurried towards them to check Master Fu, who was being carried by Queen and Fox. It took very little time for him to stand on his own again. A few instances later, Cat Noir grabbed Marinette by her shoulder.

"Adrien?" she said as he ended his transformation; she was confused by that.

"I kept my promise," he responded. "I believe this is yours." He opened his right hand to reveal he had in it the ladybug miraculous. Everyone, but Fu and Wayzz, were shocked to see the miraculous in his hand. Following this, Marinette hugged Adrien very hard, and he hugged her back.


	23. Chapter 23

XXIII. A new companion

Everyone had a lot of questions on how Adrien could get his hands on the miraculous and why was Hawk Moth in the Agreste Mansion of all of places in Paris. They were halted on asking any question by Master Fu.

"We have the miraculous now and Tikki has to be weak by this point. We need to go back to my shop! No time for questions, there will be in the future."

All followed his orders and escorted him back to his massage shop as he started to move pretty fast for a man of his age and with a back that was injured minutes before.

As they approached the massage shop, Chloé and Nathanaël were wondering where they were going, as they were led by the rest.

No-one talked during this moment. Marinette was looking at her miraculous back on her possession; Alya was admiring them too as she always wore them and never noticed they were the key for her turning into Ladybug; Chloé and Nathanaël were trying to figure out where they were going. Something that everyone noticed was that Adrien was unusually silent. He had no apparent reason as to be quiet, what was on his mind to have that silent expression. A few minutes in, they arrived to the shop.

"Please, bring in Tikki," said Fu.

Marinette put on back her earrings and Tikki appeared, though she appeared to be unconscious.

"Oh no, Tikki!" she said when Tikki fell on her palm. "What happened to you? It's my entire fault."

"No, it isn't," said Fu. "Hawk Moth tried to use her powers and due to him not being her real holder, she could resist being pulled into the miraculous; which depleted her energy. Besides, those earthquakes are also very energy-expensive. It's going to take a while; especially because I need to heal two kwamis."

"What other kwami do you need to heal?" asked Marinette. "Did Plagg get injured?"

"No, not his; I mean hers…" Master Fu answered as he signaled to Alya; who was quick to respond before any explanation could be given.

"Are you talking about me? I have been asking for a miraculous all night and you haven't me any!"

"You need to learn not to jump to conclusions you just made on your head," said Fu. "I was about to give you this." He pulled the peacock miraculous off his pocket.

Alya had an apologetic expression for her jumping to that conclusion. He grabbed the miraculous with all the excitement she could have and put it on, soon after the kwami appeared. It was a bright blue color with a rather bug tail for a kwami. Her expression of meeting her kwami was of anticipation and excitement. For those few instances she had forgotten all that had happened in the past hours.

"It's good to…" said the kwami as he turned around and saw something was off. He turned to Master Fu. "Master, what happened? Why do I have a new holder?"

"I don't know what happened to her," the old man replied. "All I know is that she mysteriously disappeared alongside with the Moth miraculous. Turns out someone had found it and has been using it for evil purposes, but you were inside a vault." The kwami looked deeply saddened and worried, as if he knew what had happened and all had been his fault, Fu continued. "We now need your help to stop Hawk Moth, that's how the Moth miraculous holder calls himself."

"Yes, master." He nodded to him and turned to Alya. "So you are my new holder. My name is Kaalo. What is yours?" He introduced himself as if nothing had happened; apparently Kaalo was happy to have a new holder.

"Hi, I'm Alya!"

"Very well, I guess I should get started with the explanations. I can turn you into a superhero when you shout 'feathers on', you will have a fan for your weapon."

"A fan?" asked Alya.

"Yes, it will be more useful than you think. If you shout 'time freeze' you will be able to freeze something in time for 15 seconds. However, you will revert back to your untransformed self shortly after. Do you understand?"

"Yes, I do!" as the explanation had been going on, her excitement had been increasing. "I know your energy will be drained, what do you like to eat? My mom is an excellent chef and I could give you anything you ask for."

"I would like to eat macarons, those are my favorites!"

"Well, I happen to have some. I bought them some earlier and forgot about them until now." She reached her pocket and showed a small bag with a couple of macarons still there. Marinette recognized them immediately and saw she must have bought them from her parents.

Alya grabbed one and gave it to Kaalo. He gave it a bite and started eating. A few moments later he was finished.

"Well, looks like I don't need to heal you, Kaalo," said Fu. "I will go inside and heal Tikki."

He carefully grabbed Tikki and headed inside with Wayzz.


	24. Chapter 24

XXIV. The story of the kwami.

After Fu entered to heal up Tikki, silence reigned over once again, except between Alya and Kaalo, as they started to meet up.

Adrien had kept his thoughts to himself since he gave Marinette back her miraculous and was looking to nowhere in particular; even Plagg seemed concerned over Adrien and what may have been on his mind. Marinette was staring at the door hoping for Tikki to come out of it at any second, Nathanaël had been sketching something on his notebook that he had been carrying all along and Chloé was sitting in the expectation of something happening.

Time passed, Alya and Kaalo had already ended their conversation to join the silence. It could have been a couple of minutes or half an hour, nobody was keeping track of time and everything was to the expectation of anything that may happen, literally anything. It was all quiet until Adrien approached Chloé.

"Chloé," said the young man. He took a deep breath, exhaled and continued talking. "I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't have treated you like that."

"Adrik… Adrien," she shyly answered. "It's all right. I shouldn't have inferred you loved me because…" she didn't want to finish that sentence, she didn't know how to.

"Let me ask you this. What made you come back?"

Chloé thought of this words and a few seconds later she answered her friend's question.

"I was thinking about everything. I saved Rose and Juleka from Goliath, and then I asked them what they thought of me. They called me evil and after talking to Ranii I came to the conclusion that I need to be a better person and fix all I have done."

They smiled at each other; both understood they had come to terms. Chloé also understood if she wanted Adrien to love her, she would have to make it happen by her own merits; without "daddy's money".

Nathanaël closed his notebook and came close to Adrien.

"Adrien, how did you get the miraculous? Why was Hawk Moth there?"

Adrien had been hoping that question never came. Knowing his own father was Hawk Moth was not good news, but the fact he was behind all of this all this time felt odd. It was an indescribable mixture of feelings. Alya had turned to listen, and Marinette was also attentive while still looking at the door.

"Wayzz found the peacock miraculous. After that, my dad came in; worried of what could have happened to me. I noticed he had a pair of cufflinks that turned out to be the Marinette's miraculous. After Wayzz identified them he transformed and started to fight…"

Everyone was paralyzed upon hearing Adrien's story. Marinette turned to look at him too, he had his head down and his eyes were closed, as if he were grieving a loss.

"Is your father truly Hawk Moth?" asked Alya, not giving credit to her own ears. "I know you told me he wasn't the best dad in the World but…" she was unsure how to finish.

Yet again, silence made its presence; this time however, it was crushing and sudden. Marinette was even more uneasy of anything at this point, Nathanaël felt guilty for asking a question that would be in such a personal level, Chloé questioned everything she knew about Adrien's family and Alya couldn't think of anything but that it had turn even more into a nightmare than it was before.

Marinette tried to get closer to everyone else, but her legs didn't respond; as if they wanted to stand still at that exact place. Adrien spoke again.

"It took me by surprise to learn that too; but I don't know what to think about him, not anymore. There is only one thing I'm sure about; we still have to stop him."

"Adrien…" said Marinette. "We…"

"No, Marinette. I know he is my father, but only we can stop him. What's more, the peacock miraculous was next to my mother's photo. She could possibly be the former miraculous holder Master Fu and Kaalo were talking about."

"Wait!" exclaimed Kaalo. "Does your mother's name happen to be Amélie?"

"YES!" Adrien responded in shock. "That's my mom's name! So she was the miraculous holder! Do you know what happened, why is she missing?"

Adrien was looking attentive to Kaalo, hoping for him to reveal what happened to his mom. Kaalo looked confused, trying to remember as much as he could.

"I don't have that many memories from that. Some parts are blurry," said Kaalo

"Whatever you know please tell us!" responded Alya.

"Ok, I remember Amélie being a kind person. And I remember having married someone and having a son. That must have been you. I don't remember why, but we have to go to Tibet. I think the reason is not that relevant."

"Though it might be!" interrupted Plagg. "C'mon, Kaalo, you need to remember!"

"I'm trying my best. I recall seeing someone with the Moth miraculous using his powers for no good. She and I transformed and fought him off. The last thing I remember is a sort of explosion. Then I woke up with a new holder."

"Is that it?" Ranii asked. "That information of yours has to be important! After all, she was married to the man that is today Hawk Moth."

"I know, but what am I to do? That last part blurs my memory. I wonder why I came mostly unharmed or why my memories are so bad!"

"You have to make an effort!" said Ammal. "I know you can!"

"I'm sorry. Apparently that's all I can do for now."

"You must have been well hidden," said Adrien. "I never saw you, nor do I recall having seen my mom having worn that brooch."

"Neither do I." said Chloé. "I saw her many times and completely missed it. That is hard to do because that brooch is beautiful and I would have found it."

Adrien had a few second to think about; many answers to his questions hit him that moment.

"That's it!" he exclaimed. "Shortly before disappearing she said she was going to China to promote my father's brand there and must have gone to Tibet as part of the campaign. Days later, when my parents had scheduled a video-call, my dad and I got to the computer but she never answered. My father tried to call her and freaked out. He left me with Nathalie to go to China. I was worried because I had no calls from them. He returned a week later telling me she had disappeared and nobody knew why! He was completely devastated and turned into a more serious man. A month later he appeared as Hawk Moth and we obtained our powers."

Everyone was paying their whole attention to Adrien. Kaalo talked again.

"It is very likely she may have said that as a cover-up. I'm still unsure what her true intentions were."

"Sorry, I got lost," said Nathanaël. "Where is all of this going?"

"I believe I know what my father is trying to do," responded Adrien. "He wants to hold the Ladybug and Cat miraculouses so he can get my mom back! I know it may not seem like it, but he truly loved her. Actually, he still loves her."

"But at what price!" said Alya. "He's hurt so many people and used their feelings to take the miraculouses by force!"

"I get it. What my dad has been doing is no good, for anyone. But I don't understand why he is trying to do so. What I don't understand is why he can't get over the fact. I know it's not easy, as I myself have had a hard time accepting she's gone, and I wish it weren't true. What do you think, Marinette? You have been very quiet all this time. Is something wrong?"

Marinette had been thinking about everything that had been said; Kaalo telling his story, Adrien telling Hawk Moth was his own father and realizing his plan. Tikki's health was her biggest concern, no noise came from the inside of the shop. The first time she missed the opportunity to bring her to Master Fu, she almost lost her after Chloé kidnapped her thinking it was a toy.

"Well…" she took a few seconds to answer Adrien's first question. "He has to be stopped." She paused and continued. "He is your father and you wouldn't want him hurt; though he has hurt a lot of people, deep within he is doing it out of love. I'm still convinced we need to take his miraculous."

"I thought you would say something like that," said Adrien. "I don't like this but I have to agree, we need to take my father's miraculous."


	25. Chapter 25

XXV. The beautiful peacock.

Marinette's phone rang again. It was her mom with more news on Goliath. He had escaped that pit again and seemingly headed towards the TV station, the reason was not clear and Marinette ended the call. During the call Marinette was not in her best mood, as she was worried for what Fu could be doing inside his shop.

"We need to do something!" Chloé shouted. "Ranii…!"

"Wait!" Adrien stopped her. "You have already defeated him twice and he is not as dumb as we had thought. I don't think it's a good idea you go."

"I'll go!" Alya shouted out loud.

"You haven't tried your powers yet," said Adrien. "Are you sure?"

"Yes! I mean, Chloé defeated him on her own twice. I think I can do it on my own… But I still need back-up."

"I propose you go with Chloé. So you can floor him and she will be able to trap him again. Nathanaël and I will stay here in case of emergency."

"Why can't you and I go?" asked Chloé to Adrien.

"He doesn't know about Alya yet and she knows a lot about him. I think she's gotten the best chance to floor him. What do you think, Marinette?"

She never expected to be talked to. She was so worried about Tikki she forgot about everything else.

"What?" she said lowly. "I think it's a good idea." Even though she didn't know what she was agreeing to.

"OK, then," said Alya. "Kaalo, feathers on!"

Alya transformed into a blue-colored suit, green and black dots on her legs and her mask and the fan appeared folded on her waist.

Even Marinette turned around to see her best friend transformed, and couldn't help but to draw comparisons with Ladybug's suit; the suit was very similar to hers.

"From now on," exclaimed Alya, "I shall be known as Majestic Feather!"

"Where did you get your name?" asked Chloé in disbelief she came up with a name so quickly.

"From my favorite comic book, Majestia, and my powers are based on a bird."

Chloé didn't find any objections and transformed. Both girls headed to the roof tops and looked for Goliath. It didn't take long to find him.

"How do you think you're going to defeat him, Alya?" said Chloé in a slightly sarcastic tone.

Alya didn't answer. She jumped in front of Goliath and hit him in the face. Now she had his attention and he was furious. Goliath tried to grab her but she started running. It seemed she had a hit-and-run kind of strategy. For the purpose of a distraction it was good, but they weren't any closer to trap him again. Queen followed close by when they started to move away.

A few minutes later, they were back at Le Grand Paris and the hole was clearly bigger than the last Chloé saw it to trap Goliath there. Alya stood there, at the edge of the cliff, taunting Goliath with her mere glare. Goliath leaned over to try to grab her, but Feather pulled her fan and swung it towards the floor. She ricocheted off the ground, landed behind Goliath's head. She bounced off Goliath; that caused him to fall into the pit yet again and she fell gracefully where she initially stood. Goliath fell flat on his front.

"Time Freeze!" shouted Feather. She once again fanned towards Goliath; the air current forced him to stay paralyzed. "Queen, Now!"

Queen, who was not far away, understood what Majestic Feather meant. The gooey arrow raid fell on Goliath and trapped him. This was starting to get annoying for him; trapped in a hole, and then against the wall, next laying on his back and now, once he recovered movement, he was face down underneath that solidified goo. That was the best they could do, as they needed Ladybug to put an end to it.

"That was nice!" said Queen. Feather felt weird hearing a compliment from her, but it was welcomed.

"Thanks," she replied. "Now we need to go back. That should keep him down for a while"

After she said that, they returned towards the massage shop.

"Tell me," said Queen as they moved. "How did you know that would work?"

"It was easy. He wouldn't notice where I was standing; so if he wanted to grab me, I could use that to my advantage. Freezing him was something I thought so he would not move and you wouldn't have trouble trapping him."

Queen kept her silence until they arrived back at the shop. When they arrived, they saw Marinette hanging her phone and deducted why she did that. They fell in front of their friends.

Marinette ran towards Feather and hugged her.

"That was so awesome!" she yelled. "My mom told us how you did it and it was amazing!"

"Thanks, I knew how to lure him so it was fast!"

"I also helped!" said Chloé trying to get a compliment, but Marinette was focused on Alya and didn't pay much attention to her.

Alya's transformation ended and Kaalo emerged.

"It was good! But I'm tired!" Alya pulled her last macaron and have it to Kaalo.

A bell chimed and Master Fu came out accompanied by Wayzz close behind. Everyone turned around to see Fu.


	26. Chapter 26

XXVI. Back where she belongs

"It was worse than I expected," said the old man. "Hawk Moth drove her to her limits. It was hard, but I have healed Tikki completely."

Tikki came in flying straight to Marinette, ignoring everything else on her path and hugged her on a cheek as far as her tiny arms allowed her to. Marinette lifted her hands and embraced her newly recovered friend.

"I'm glad I'm back with you, Marinette!" said Tikki in a whisper that only Marinette could hear.

"I'm so sorry this happened, Tikki. It's all my fault."

"Don't worry, Marinette. I wanted it over soon too." A few seconds later, she spoke again. "You need to know this: Hawk Moth is…"

"…my dad," Adrien finished Tikki's sentence.

"What?" Tikki turned and realized Adrien, Alya, Chloé and Nathanaël were there, as well as Plagg, Kaalo, Ranii and Ammal. She asked Marinette every doubt she had about what had happened in the past hours she had been under Hawk Moth's control. It took a while, but she had caught up. She was amazed to learn Adrien was Cat Noir. The news of Chloé holding the bee miraculous weren't received as well as the others.

"Are you sure Chloé is a rightful holder?" Tikki asked in a serious tone. "She has caused more trouble than we can count for and once kidnapped me!"

"When did I kid…? So you were that toy I gave to Prince Ali?" said Chloé. "If this was so important, why didn't you stop me?!"

"I tried," answered Marinette. "You left on your car, and when I arrived at Le Grand Paris to get her back you entered the elevator and wanted to run away from me because I had a pizza box on my hand. Until Princess Fragrance caught you in the car was when I finally found her!"

"Oh…!" Chloé felt ashamed for having taken Tikki then.

"She defeated Goliath on her own earlier," said Ranii. "Trust me Tikki, there is good inside the heart of hers."

Tikki was a bit skeptical about it.

"There is more I need to tell you," said Tikki to Marinette. "I could also get why he wants the power of the miraculouses. He said he lost a loved one some time ago and the only way to get her back was through the use of me and Plagg."

"I bet he was talking about Adrien's mother," Marinette answered. "What did you do when he told you that?"

"I told him I would not help him. When I refused he forced me into the miraculous and started abusing of my powers! He trying to use my power and me resisting is what caused the earthquakes. He said he wanted Cat Noir and headed back to his mansion to check on Adrien. I was so weak it was a true miracle I could show up to Cat Noir."

"That's already in the past and now we are complete!" Marinette said with a regained conviction. "We need to get that akuma and then we can get to Hawk Moth!"

"But how?" asked Adrien.

"We are five already and that should be enough to get the akuma; though I'm still unsure on how to get to Hawk Moth"

"You can figure that out later," said Fu. "Tikki, are you ready?"

"As much as I can be!"

"Tikki, spots on!" exclaimed Marinette.

A second later, everyone was amazed to see Marinette turn into Ladybug. It was amazing to see her transform into the one they had been admiring for so long.

"Let's go for Goliath!" said Ladybug before she extended her yo-yo. "Go ahead to Le Grand Paris! I have something to do before!" her yo-yo pulled her away and left.

"Can she be that bossy?!" asked Alya, who never expected Marinette to be that way.

"Of course she can be!" Adrien answered with the same tone he uses when he thinks of Ladybug. "Plagg, claws out!" He transformed. Everyone transformed and went to Le Grand Paris.

Moments later, Ladybug landed on top of her house, she opened the trapdoor to her room and looked for her parents.

It took by surprise Tom and Sabine, but they stopped what they were doing and hugged their daughter once again.

"What made you come here?" asked Tom.

"I needed to come and tell you I'm Ok."

"How could you get your powers back?" asked her mom.

"I'll explain you everything later. For now I need to grab some cookies and macarons."

Her parents had them ready, they knew Ladybug would be back at any moment and remembered having cookies for her kwami.

"Thanks mom and dad!" she exclaimed. "I am sure we will be able to fix everything now that I have my powers back." She hugged her parents one last time and left for Le Grand Paris.


	27. Chapter 27

XXVII. Final Battle of Le Grand Paris.

In very little time, Ladybug reunited with everyone else at Le Grand Paris.

"What's the plan?" asked Cat Noir.

"We immobilize him as soon as possible and locate the akuma, then I purify it!" answered Ladybug. "Queen and Fox, don't use your Honey Sculpture or Elemental Breath if possible. I don't have anything for your kwamis if they get weakened. Here's what we are gonna do..." she whispered some instructions to her friends.

Everyone nodded in response. Ladybug was the first one to jump to Goliath, who was trying to escape the pit hole yet again. Ladybug tossed her yo-yo to Goliath grabbing his hand and avoiding he could climb the wall.

"Leaving so soon? I've just come back!" said Ladybug.

Goliath pulled her just to be caught by Cat Noir. This served to distract him and never saw the arrows coming from every direction. He instantly recognized they were and illusion from Fox Rouge. He quickly found him and threw a rock to him just to vanish. The real Fox Rouge was hidden. In a few moments, Goliath was tossing stones everywhere just to be deflected by Queen's arrows and Majestic's fan. Ladybug and Cat Noir approached him trying to find where the akuma was, but when they were close enough Goliath kicked them away.

"He's not as foolish as we thought!" said Cat Noir.

Ladybug paid little attention and headed one more time for Goliath. This time he grabbed the yo-yo, spun her around and sent her flying out of the pit. Fox was quick enough to catch her.

As soon as Fox caught Ladybug, some voices started to resonate from away and became stronger every second. A crowd was approaching from every side and their voices were chanting "Ladybug". Even though there were some chants for everyone else, the Ladybug chants were far stronger. In the crowd they could recognize some of people including their remaining classmates with their families. The crowd was led by Mayor Bourgeois, who looked worried because Chloé was not in there. Fox Rouge saw his parents were worried too.

"Why are you all doing here?!" exclaimed Ladybug. "It's not safe!"

"We are here to show you our support for all you, Marinette!" said her father.

"We appreciate it but it's not safe for you!" she answered. "Please, go back!"

"Watch out!" They could hear Cat Noir when a huge boulder approached that quickly dispersed them. When it hit the ground it shattered and many smaller rocks started to fly around.

"Cat, Queen, Majestic!" shouted Ladybug. "Leave Goliath for a moment and help me put everyone into safety!"

They obeyed immediately. Cat Noir saw Nathalie and his bodyguard running and came to their aid. Majestic Feather immediately found her mother, father and sisters to make sure they were fine. Queen Bee grabbed her father and a small group of people he was with and protected them. Fox Rouge ran towards his parents to save them. Ladybug stayed there deviating as many rocks as she could from the people. Once everyone was sure their respective families were safe, they returned for more people. Even though the rocks from the first boulder had already all fallen, Goliath kept throwing more and more stones.

Chloé got to Kim first as he was closest. She grabbed his hand and pulled him away. They entered a building and Queen noticed Kim was worried for something.

"Is someone out who you want me to help?" asked Queen. "Any friends?"

"My best friend Max is safe, I saw Cat Noir took him. But there's a girl, Chloé. She disappeared after the hotel was first attacked and I wonder where she is."

"I..." Queen realized Kim's feelings for her. He has always been her muscle when she needed it and never if he ever protested being accomplice to her schemes. Also, it was the first time she heard someone not complaining about her. "I'm sure she's fine!" She said and returned outside.

Meanwhile Cat Noir, Majestic Feather and Ladybug had already put most people safe. Fox Rouge was looking for remaining people until he found Sabrina. She was alone because her father left to help evacuate the crowd from the place after they were separated from the falling debris.

"I'm coming!" Fox exclaimed as he approached Sabrina. He used his flute to create a stone wall to protect her. "If this is about your friend or parents they're safe!"

"I know Chloé must be safe and my dad is helping people out, but..."

"Who are you looking for?"

"A boy named Nathanaël!"

"Why him?"

"I have always liked him. But nobody has asked me that. Chloé is the center of attention and everyone thinks I'm only there for her to be with Adrien."

"He is fine I know it!" She answered with a smile. "We have to leave, this wall is not going to last that much longer!"

He grabbed her and brought her to her father. There was one more person left to save.

Ladybug hurried towards her, it was Lila.

"Lila, come with me!" Ladybug shouted, but Lila would stay there. She had not forgiven her for ruining her chances with Adrien.

"Lila, please! It's not safe and you are the only person left here!" Ladybug said, but Lila still wouldn't move.

"Do you know I still hate you, right Marinette?"

"This is not time for that! Your life is in peril!"

"How could you say that to me after you embarrassed me in front of Adrien and didn't care for me?"

"Lila..."

"No. I CANNOT forgive you for what you did!"

"Then, tell my why. Why do you want to be with Adrien so bad? Why you can't forgive me?!"

"I want to be with Adrien because he is so handsome! Imagine what people would say if we were together"

"That makes you the same as Chloé. Only seeing his exterior."

"What about you then? What makes you better than us?"

"I saw how he is from the inside. I thought he was like Chloé after he tried to take bubble gum off my seat, it looked like he had put it there. The next day it was starting to rain, he clarified everything and gave me his umbrella. That's when I knew he was so different to Chloé."

"I still can't forgive you."

"Why not?"

"Because..." Lila hadn't thought of an explanation as to why. She had just simply hated her.

"Listen, that's in the past already let it go!" Ladybug grabbed her hand and dragged her away. "If this helps, I'm still sorry about it." Ladybug left her with Lt. Roger and returned to Goliath.

Cat, Fox, Queen and Majestic were already there keeping Goliath at bay.

"Time to end this," said Ladybug. "Lucky Charm!" A piece of cloth came out of her yo-yo. She started to look around for what that piece of cloth meant. She saw a rock next to her, and then a badge that was on Goliath's chest.

"I got it! Everyone, just keep attacking him all at once!"

"What? Are you sure?" said Majestic.

"Totally." They obeyed.

Ladybug grabbed a rock, put it in the cloth and used it to throw it. Everyone was closing in and Goliath never saw the rock coming. It hit the badge and broke it to release the akuma. Ladybug purified it and used the Miraculous Ladybug. The hotel was completely restored, the pit hole was filled and the remaining wreckage from Goliath was undone.

After the akuma was purified, Ladybug spoke.

"People of Paris! I have my powers back and I promise you all of this problems will be over soon!" Everyone started cheering for her announcement, then she continued. "Hawk Moth, I'm talking directly to you and I know you're listening! If you want the miraculouses, meet us at the Arc de Triomphe in an hour!"


	28. Chapter 28

XXVIII. Getting Ready.

Everyone headed towards the Arc de Triumph to plan what they would do to fight Hawk Moth if he decided he would appear. When they arrived there, they saw Master Fu was already there.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Ladybug?" asked Master Fu when they landed. "You have already lost your miraculous to him once, it could be risky."

"Yes, I am," she responded as her transformation ended and gave Tikki a cookie. "I know what happened then, but now we have time to plan ahead. We are more now and we can count with the help of the kwamis."

Cat, Fox, Queen and Majestic feather ended their own transformation and gathered around to come up with a plan.

"Any ideas?" asked Marinette.

"I have one," said Adrien. "What if I show him I'm Cat Noir? He would surrender immediately, he wouldn't want me hurt."

"Could that really work?" asked Plagg.

"Yeah, I'm with him," said Alya. "I have heard you many times complaining about him not paying much attention to you."

"I'm confident it'll work," he answered.

"That will work," said Master Fu. "But, I don't think you should do it, not at first."

"Why not?" asked Adrien.

"Because Hawk Moth needs to learn, and it'd be best for that if you used it as a last resort."

"Well, then," said Adrien unsure if it was a good idea at all. "Any other idea?"

"How about we ambush him!" suggested Chloé.

"I think Hawk Moth could be waiting for something like that," said Marinette.

"But what if we don't really ambush him," said Nathanaël. "I could create illusions of us towards him..."

"I don't think you should do it, Nathanaël," interrupted Ammal. "It might be too much for you. When you created multiple illusions those were mostly inanimate objects, but with illusions of things that move on their own it's more complicated. You could do it, but I think it's not worth the risk of you failing."

"What if I freeze him?" asked Alya. "He wouldn't be able to move and anyone could take his miraculous!"

"It won't work," said Kaalo. "The Time Freeze would only slow him down, but very little. Other kwamis can resist it, and it just wouldn't have any effect on Tikki or Plagg."

"I thought of this," said Marinette, "Cat Noir and I will fight him one-on-two. If we can't deal with him on our own, then you come is as our back-up."

"It doesn't sound bad," said Tikki.

"First could come Alya, she could attack him from the back!"

"Sounds good," Alya responded.

"Then we could come in," intervened Ranii. "Chloé, you could use the bow of yours to distract him!"

"I'd be glad to help," Chloé said.

"How about me?" replied Nathanaël.

"Well, you can create any illusion, right?" said Alya. "That makes you the most unpredictable. I think you should create them when you see us in trouble or shoot something at him at random to throw him off."

"It's not a bad idea at all."

"Is everyone ok with that plan?" asked Fu.

"Yes," the teens and the kwamis all responded almost at the same time, except for Adrien. This made everyone turn to him.

"Adrik-" Chloé started to speak, but rectified herself. "I mean Adrien, are you ok?"

"Oh, yes," he responded somewhat distracted. "I... I agree." He took a moment of silence before speaking again. "Ex... Excuse me." He turned around, leaned on the tower and contemplated at his ring thoughtful.

No-one was sure on what he thought, but everybody came to the conclusion that he'd be better if left alone for a while. Alya started to move and pulled Marinette to the opposite side Adrien was.

"Girl, Adrien is Cat Noir, he is standing right there and you haven't gone crazy about him. Are you ok?" said Alya when they stopped.

"Yes, I'm fine," she responded.

Alya wasn't so convinced by her friend's answer though.

"It's ok, you can tell me anything; after all I'm your BFF, ain't I?"

"Well... The thing is I don't know. Yes, I love Adrien; but when he is Cat Noir, he changes and tries to flirt with me when I am Ladybug. That annoys me. He tends to call me Bug-a-boo, which I dislike... or disliked. I'm not sure anymore..."

Alya let go of a small giggle.

"You talk about him changing after he transforms, haha. You change as much as he does when you transform!"

"What do you mean?"

"After you transformed in front of us, you didn't seem like Marinette at all! You acted with more confidence than the usual clumsy Marinette."

This made Marinette a little upset.

"NO! I mean, not even I knew you could be like that. It was good to see you are that person behind that shy girl I know. You're different on a good way!"

This cheered her up a little bit.

"Still, I don't know what I feel about him..."

They girls turned around to see Master Fu had walked closer to Adrien, leaving Chloé and Nathanaël alone. Apparently they were talking.

"So, Chloé..." said Nathanaël; unsure of what to say, he talked to her. After all, she was the meanest person he knew. "You are friends with Sabrina, right?"

"I don't know." Nathan looked at her baffled for her answer. She decided to continue. "After everything that happened today, I have been questioning who my friend is in the first place."

"But, did you ever talk to her about who she likes?"

"Not really."

"Why do you not know that?"

"We never talked about her..."

"Then, why was she your friend? What did you do for her?"

"I talked to her when she was new. I gave her a brooch and she'd never question what I told to her."

"Is that it?"

"Well, yes. Is there something else to be a friend?"

"Ah... for starters you should know more about her. Did you know she likes me?"

"She likes you?" she asked followed by a big laugh that startled everyone, but Nathanaël seemed bothered by that. Chloé looked at Nathanaël and immediately ended her laughter.

"I get it. You don't care about her the way she cares about you."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I see her always do whatever you order her and not complaining, and yet you treat her badly…"

Chloé didn't want to hear that anymore, so she just walked away into loneliness.

Meanwhile, Fu approached Adrien and looked at him, seeming to understand what he might be feeling about what had just happened in the past few hours.

Adrien realized Master Fu was near him, he turned his head towards him and nodded understanding the silence between the two.

They all spent the remainder of the hour mostly in silence or talking to their respective kwamis, except for Fu who checked on everyone every once in a while.

The clock was nearing 00:05 and Hawk Moth could appear at almost literally any second. After they realized they started to transform and wait for their opponent. Everyone got into place to wait for him. The clock struck 00:07 and the hour was up. Hawk Moth made his presence too.


	29. Chapter 29

XXIX. Ready or not.

Hawk Moth slowly approached towards the Arc de Triomphe. He could see everyone clearly.

"I am here, as you requested!" he exclaimed. "Looks like you are ready!"

"You wanted the Cat and Ladybug miraculouses, didn't you?" said Fu. "They will be your targets since what they own are what you seek!"

"Yes, they are! You can all come! I have already taken the Ladybug miraculous before, I will do it again!"

"Don't think so, Hawk Moth!" Ladybug exclaimed. "You may have taken my miraculous then, but with Cat Noir at my side, we will win."

"Hawk Moth!" exclaimed Cat. "The only rule is if you take both our miraculouses, you win. If we take yours, it's all over!"

"That's fine for me!"

As soon as Hawk Moth ended his sentence, he rushed towards Ladybug and Cat Noir. They both jumped away and started to move around Hawk Moth. Ladybug used her yo-yo to try to grab the cane, but Hawk Moth always kept it safe and avoided the yo-yo all together while Cat tried to attack him and get a hold of his brooch. Despite Ladybug being able to attack from a distance, that didn't avoid Hawk Moth from approaching somewhat dangerously to her, just to be pulled back by Cat Noir.

It was a hard battle for Ladybug and Cat Noir. Despite having more powerful miraculouses and outnumbering him two-to-one, Hawk Moth still could fight them off and be close to Cat Noir's ring and Ladybug earrings.

It was then when Majestic Feather and Queen Bee entered the battle. Majestic tried to push him aside with her fan while Queen tried to distract him with her arrows. Even at that rate, Hawk Moth could still hold his ground.

A few moments later, Fox attacked by four sides, obviously an illusion, and that was the only thing to make Hawk Moth flinch for an opening in which Ladybug was close to grabbing the Moth miraculous.

He looked visibly furious for that happening.

Hawk Moth came closer to Fox Rouge and tried to hit him, just to discover it was an illusion, however, he didn't seem to be bothered by that. Ladybug and Cat Noir approached when he was distracted by the fake Fox, but that wasn't enough to take the Moth miraculous when he turned around and ducked at the right moment, causing Ladybug and Cat Noir crash with each other.

While they were down, Hawk Moth almost grabbed the Ladybug miraculous again. She was quick though and avoided losing her miraculous one more time. Queen and Feather attacked him and pushed him aside to separate from Ladybug and Cat Noir. During those few seconds, Ladybug was able to wrap her yo-yo around the cane and pulled it from its owner.

"Do you really think that will make a difference?" he replied. "I can still fight you five-to-one without my cane and you holding to your weapons. It's only a matter of time!"

He wasn't lying. Despite their best efforts, all five of them were still unable to take his miraculous.

Master Fu and Wayzz were witnessing the battle in different stances. While Wayzz was very nervous of any possible outcome, especially when Hawk Moth came close to grab either miraculous, Master Fu remained stoic and calm as if he knew the end of the battle before it was even close.

"Master," said Wayzz, "you look so calm. Hawk Moth is besting them! I don't see how they could defeat him if they keep going the way they do."

"I know," he replied. "They are not fighting to their full potential as they are trying to avoid hurting him. They know who he is and you can tell Cat Noir is holding his maneuvers the most. Regardless, they will manage to defeat him eventually, one way or another."

"If he knows who Ladybug is personally, then why…?"

"No, he isn't holding anything back against her," he interrupted. "Ladybug is evading everything that is thrown at her. She doesn't want to lose Tikki again.


	30. Chapter 30

XXX. Grab the miraculous.

Wayzz was more nervous with each passing second.

"Master," he said, "Ladybug and Cat Noir are more powerful than Hawk Moth but he is still holding his ground. How could that be possible?"

"More power doesn't always mean your better, you should already know my dear friend."

"I understand that. But he should have been defeated long ago. Why is he still standing?"

"Good question," he answered. "Yes, Plagg and Tikki are much more powerful than Nooroo. But, I told you before, they are holding their punches back. Also, look at the way he fights them, he clearly is a better fighter than Ladybug and Cat Noir. He has shown several times that he is extremely aware of his surroundings. The bigger difference is that everyone else is inexperienced at this than Hawk Moth."

"Could you explain me what you mean he is aware of his surroundings?"

"Can you see the whole and the missing part of the Arc? He caused them on purpose. He knew where those hits where going to land because he knew where almost everyone was standing. He could have done this much faster if Fox weren't throwing his illusions so often, as they could seem very erratic. No-one else is paying that much attention."

They kept silence one more time and stood there witnessing the battle happening right before their eyes. They had picked a great spot as none of the blows that had been thrown were sent towards them.

Everyone had lost track of time. It could have been one hour or it could have been four, but all five heroes weren't attentive to it and started to become desperate as Hawk Moth still had his miraculous. If someone was willing to give up, that would be no-one.

They gave the cane to Fox Rouge so his job would be to keep it safe.

The battle had gotten so intense part of the foundation of the Arc was almost entirely destroyed, as well as a good piece of the street creating a whole when Hawk Moth threw Queen and Feather from the top of the Arc.

The action took place everywhere around, underneath and on top of the monument and there were apparently no places to be safe from the accidental havoc they all had been causing.

All of this with Wayzz's concern growing and Fu's calmness intact. He seemed to know something everyone else ignored.

Hawk Moth looked visibly furious for how long this had taken him. He took a step back to rethink a new strategy, yet again. He started running at full speed against Ladybug who was standing 20m in front of him, but suddenly turned direction and went towards the hole in the street. His intentions were shown immediately when the real Fox Rouge was uncovered. It took everyone by surprise how he could realize he was hiding there.

Just in the brink of time Fox jumped away with his flute and the cane almost slipped out of his fingers.

"Fox," exclaimed Ladybug. "Don't let him get back his cane! He almost got it!"

"Sorry," he replied as he landed, "he took me by surprise!"

"Do you think I was just after my cane with that move?"

That raised doubts on everyone. A few seconds later, Hawk Moth grabbed Fox, this time he wasn't able to get away from Hawk Moth's grasp. Then he hurled him up in the air, retrieved his cane and used it to hit Fox Rouge really hard.

From that hit Fox flew away very far. Only a big splash gave away he fell in an unknown part of the river.

"Really, the river?" said Cat, "Like that's the first time one of us has fallen there."

"But there is no more Fox Rouge around here and I have my cane back." He laughed and ran towards Queen Bee.

Queen hovered up and narrowly avoided the strike he intended for her. Then she shot an arrow at her foe but deflected it with his cane. Feather snuck behind him and got to hold the cane in her hand but he shook her off very easily.

Ladybug tried to pull it with her yo-yo taking advantage of the distraction provided by Cat Noir jumping towards him while yelling as loud as he could. One more time he proved to be too quick and moved out of the way just when they thought they had him one more time.

Queen and Feather had seemed to have gotten a new plan. Queen hovered closer to Hawk Moth and Feather ran to his opposite side. Hawk Moth smiled when they came closer and didn't move at all waiting for their incoming attack. Queen pulled the string of her bow and Feather prepared a rather large swing with her fan.

The attack of the two girls backfired when Hawk Moth dodged one more time. Queen Bee's shot was meant to make him go backwards and towards Feather, but instead it hit her and moved her a considerable distance and got stuck against a wall. On the other hand the gust that Feather created was so strong it blew away Queen who was starting to descend; they could hear her scream something that could have been "my hair" as she flew away aimlessly.

"And then there are just the three of us!" said Hawk Moth in a sarcastic tone. "That last move from those two girls was so predictable. You're getting frustrated! It's only a matter of time before I take your miraculouses Ladybug and Cat Noir!"

A flash of light appeared on the sky followed by a thunderclap. Rain was coming, and could prove harder to defeat Hawk Moth if they didn't end it all before it started to rain heavily.

"Then two-on-one it is Hawk Moth!" exclaimed Ladybug.

"We will take your miraculous before you take ours!" replied Cat Noir.

They returned to their original tactic of hand-to-hand combat. By looking at Ladybug, she was clearly using a more aggressive fight-style trying to deliver more decisive blows on every occasion. Cat Noir fought with no changes as there was a civil war taking place inside his head.

He had to defeat Hawk Moth, but he wouldn't hurt his father. If he just took the miraculous it would be all over, but his dad might have a good reason to want the miraculouses. Could he have it or was it some selfish reason? He was his father and loved him, didn't he? Could he still love him after all he has done under the guise of Hawk Moth? Did his father really ever love him? With all he knew at this point he could be related to what happened to his mother. He always said she was his one and only true love, though it could have been all a lie with the recent information he had gotten.

Thousands upon thousands of questions filled Adrien's mind and wasn't thinking anything through. It made him make the worst mistake he could ever do. He waved his staff against Hawk Moth and got distracted as another thunderclap sounded; Cat Noir saw him clearly evade the attack one more time before he was even close and ended up hitting Ladybug and threw her into the hole.

Cat Noir remained static realizing on such a bad move. Hawk Moth returned immediately and floored him. He tried to set himself free but it was all futile.

Hawk Moth picked Cat's arm up. With his free hand Cat was determined to avoid his father to remove his ring. He struggled in vain when he stomped his father.

Ladybug had just climbed up the whole and stepped on the ground. At the same time Hawk Moth had removed the Cat ring from Adrien's hand.


	31. Chapter 31

XXXI. The Black Butterfly.

Hawk Moth raised his hand in victory with the ring between his fingers as his prize. Ladybug was unable to move at such a sight. Queen and Fox also had returned as well as Feather having released herself. When they saw Adrien beneath Hawk Moth they all stopped and stayed put where they were. Wayzz was quick to approach.

"Wayzz!" the old man called him and shook his head. The kwami understood he shouldn't go any closer.

"Now I have taken the Cat miraculous!" Hawk Moth exclaimed with happiness. "Before I put this on I need to see who…" he turned his head down to see his own son under him. "A-Adrien…"

He slowly stood up and let go of the miraculous which rolled around until it stopped at Ladybug's feet. Gabriel Agreste had ended his transformation too at the same time he walked back. Nooroo looked very tired.

A few seconds passed, or maybe they were minutes, there was no way to tell if they had spent an entire life time there contemplating such a scene. Adrien had had his eyes closed for a while. When he opened them again, he saw his astonished father right in front of him.

He looked at his father's hand to make sure his ring was missing. Adrien moved his eyes around trying to locate his miraculous but it was out of his reach. Slowly, very slowly, he put his elbows on the floor and raised himself into a sitting position while still leaning on his right elbow. He and his father locked their eyes with one another as if they were, unsuccessfully, reading each other's thoughts.

A small gust with the scent of the incoming rain blew and chilled everyone but didn't seem to affect their frozen stances.

"A-Adrien…" Gabriel repeated himself. "I-I… don't… I…" he took another step back and tripped with his own foot and fell backwards breaking his fall with his hands.

Father and son were laying on the floor with their eyes still locked. The gust blew a little stronger and only that made Fox, Queen and Feather move to cover themselves with theirs arms, but Adrien, Gabriel, Fu and Ladybug remained immutable. Ladybug then looked down and saw the ring was at her reach this whole time.

Some moments passed again when Adrien broke his silence.

"Father," he said decided at the same time he started to stand up. When he was fully upright he asked: "Why…?"

Gabriel seemed to understand the question at the same time he didn't. His puzzled glare started to move around looking at everyone else who were present on that scene.

"I…" he took a pause, "I almost lost you…"

Adrien acquired a defiant look towards his father when he didn't answer his question. Then Gabriel spoke again.

"I almost lost you and I was to blame for…" tears started to drip from his eyes and slowly descended through his cheeks. "I did this… I did… this for… for your mother!"

Adrien relaxed his expression and didn't get what his father tried to say.

"I lost her! I felt completely destroyed after she said she had to attend some business in Tibet and never came back!" he sat up properly to use his hands to dry his tears.

"I let her go after she convinced me to despite many times I told her I had a bad feeling about it. I went to look for her and only found the peacock brooch she always wore."

Everyone was attentive to every word for his explanation as to why.

"I traveled to an abandoned temple where I found the book next to the miraculous. I brought them and studied them when I found out they could be the key to bring back my beloved Amélie. I was so absorbed by that thought I believed I could use the Moth miraculous to turn myself into Hawk Moth, lure the Cat and Ladybug miraculouses out and snatch them easily."

His cry intensified a little bit and then continued.

"Then I got the Ladybug miraculous. I only needed the Cat ring and all would've been solved! I was outrageous when you took them back but thought it wasn't all over when I got to grab the ring… But… when I found out it was you… I can only feel I could be the cause of losing the person I cared about the most again. Adrien! I love you and don't want you to be harmed in any way!"

He continued to cry much more strongly. Adrien walked towards his father slowly. When he stood next to him he fell onto his knees and hugged his father.

When he did this, Marinette took off her earrings and grabbed the ring at her feet. He approached Adrien and gave him the miraculouses.


	32. Chapter 32

XXXII. Moving On.

Adrien took only the cat miraculous but didn't put it back on. Everyone else stayed where they were.

"No, Marinette," he said to a perplexed Marinette. "Father. We don't know what happened to my mom, or we may never will but… sigh… I don't think she would have approved of any using superpowers to harm people…"

"You're right, son." He answered. "I was so desperate and had this feeling of guilt for whatever happened to her. I was so obsessed with the idea of bringing her back I lost of sight what was truly important."

Silence was reigning one more time, but it wasn't as uncomfortable as before. It was welcomed between father and son in a moment of personal meditation.

Most of Adrien's conflicting thoughts were cleared by that point. He felt at a greater peace with himself.

"Adrien…" said Marinette. "Are you sure? I'm giving you the chance to bring back your mother!"

He sighed

"I don't know. I really want to see my mom one more time, but using that absolute power to bring her back doesn't feel right…"

He turned to his father who seemed to have similar thoughts judging from his face.

"I feel ashamed…" he said. "I don't want her to find out what I have done. I now know I was wrong, but I want her back so bad."

Both Adrien and his father were left with the Cat and Ladybug miraculouses at their reach. They could have grabbed them if they wanted but neither dared to do so.

"Marinette…" said Adrien. "I know. You decide!"

"WHAT?!" Everyone else exclaimed at the same time for Adrien's proposal. Was he really willing to let someone else take that decision?

"I… Adrien… I…"

"Please, Marinette," said Gabriel. "I now feel any decision I take involving the miraculouses is going to turn into a mistake I will regret much later."

Marinette reluctantly accepted after hearing Mr. Agreste.

She had the ring in her left hand and the earrings in her right. She moved them to her chest and closed her fist and eyes. 


	33. Chapter 33

XXXIII. Absolute power.

From Marinette's hands a bright white light started to come out. That light felt warm and nice. She felt like she had left the Earth all together at the same time and could only hear her own thoughts on a blank field.

On one side she saw Adrien and his family together, but something felt wrong about that. Mr. Agreste would still have a mourning face as if his wife was still missing. At other place she saw them without her and the same grieving semblance.

Even at that point it was a hard decision to take.

Lost within her own mind she started to explore her own thoughts. She took ones and let them go quickly.

Her parents, what did they think when they knew of the truth of her second life? Was Adrien really in love with her? The whole city and how many times she saved all of its citizens from akumatized villains. The dress that had led her to win the contest is really beautiful, isn't it…?

These and many others zoomed passed her. She ran out of things that would make her question herself fast. With no-one to talk to that decision seemed harder every time.

"You will do whatever is right!" said a familiar voice.

She looked around for the source of the voice. It wasn't that hard to see Tikki had materialized along with Plagg.

"You hold absolute power!" exclaimed Tikki. "I trust you will make the right decision, even if it seems wrong!"

"How many times have you saved Adrien when he got under the influence of a villain? You can do this!" said Plagg.

"But, I don't think there would be a way to make them happy now?"

"You're right," said Tikki. "Now they may not be happy with any decision you take."

"But you need to think what will make them happy tomorrow, or a week or a month from now."

"They need to move on… I'm fine…" Said another voice she couldn't recognize. "I will be back with them at another time…"

This startled Marinette. She could see perfectly the two kwamis right in front of her; however, that voice appeared to be incorporeal.

She started to move. She couldn't tell if she was walking, flying, floating or just moving, but she knew she was moving towards what she thought to be the source of that voice. The girl had an idea on who could be the one who said those words.

"I need to find whomever belongs that voice to quick!" she exclaimed.

"There is no need to worry about that," answered Tikki. "Here time doesn't flow!"

"Well, then… I am still not giving up on finding that voice!"

She continued to look for the origin of the voice to no avail, until it spoke again.

"Don't worry about me! Leave things the way they are now!"

Those newer words made her feel even more urgency to find who she thought was Mrs. Agreste despite her telling her otherwise.

"Marinette!" exclaimed Tikki. "Listen to those words!"

She turned to Tikki who was completely calm for hearing those words.

"Leave her alone. It's no use to dispute that!" said Plagg. "Most times when a voice tells you something they want to do, it's best to do just that!"

"I know, Plagg," she replied. "I want to ask her something before I make my final decision."

Just as she said that, a new figure appeared in front of her. She had never met that person, but recognized her immediately.

"Mrs. Agreste!" she happily exclaimed.

From that, she received a small but secure smile from her.

"Please, call me Amélie" she replied to Marinette.

She looked more beautiful than the pictures Adrien had showed her, certainly the photographs and the painting didn't seem to make her any kind of justice. She was tall and her smile gave away a beauty that could not be seen but just felt. Could that be really her smile giving that away or was it the fact that she was wherever she happened to be that created that?

Regardless, it was very clear why Adrien was such a kind person. Something off was the fact she didn't appeared to have that explosive personality she had been told Adrien had inherited too.

"Hello," she said, unsure on how to start the two questions she had in mind. "I want to know… Is there something you would like to tell to Adrien and your husband?"

Amélie Agreste smile grew bigger and giggled from that question.

"There is one thing…" she sighed. "Please, tell them that I have and always will love them more than anything else! Also, please tell Gabriel that I forgive him for causing so much trouble to Paris. We had known each other since we were teenagers and I understand he could go such lengths for me."

She kept smiling, but her eyes let go of a hint of her temper when she finished her sentence. Marinette smiled her back.

"I have one more question… What happened? I mean what caused your disappearance?"

"That…" Amélie took a pause, sighed and then continued. "I want to tell my husband and son personally. If you'd like to know too, you will have to wait too."

There was a small silence.

"Also," Amélie continued. "Tell them that we will be reunited in due time…"

"Sure… Amélie…"

With those last words Marinette made up her mind.

The warmth and the light slowly faded away as she returned to where she was.

It was all the same as when she left. Nobody moved from their places, as Tikki said time had remained still. All of the destruction from the battle was gone, as that was the use for that power she had. She gave the ring back to Adrien. Everyone was waiting for an answer on what she did.

She didn't say a word and put on her earrings. When Tikki appeared she immediately transformed and left without telling anybody anything.

"Adrien," said Master Fu, "go after her! You know where she is going!"

He put his ring back on and transformed. He turned around to see everyone else and with their gestures they told him to obey and followed Ladybug after a bit of hesitation.

A few minutes later, Marinette landed on top of the Eiffel Tower. A few dim lights came down from holes between the clouds, indicating the sun had risen. She ended her transformation and Tikki talked to her.

"That was the best decision you could have made! I'm proud of you!"

The girl smiled shyly at her.

"Thanks, Tikki!" she replied. "Now I need to think of a way to tell Adrien and Mr. Agreste what she told me."

"Don't worry, Marinette! You will think of it." A second later Adrien was standing next to her.


	34. Chapter 34

XXXIV. On top of the Tower.

Marinette stood there, a little surprised that Adrien had decided to follow her. She had wanted a few minutes to talk to Tikki alone.

"Adrien?" she finally asked.

"Yeah. I want to ask… What did you choose?"

She was unsure how to tell him the answer.

"I ultimately decided to let her go…"

Adrien looked upset by her answer and could visibly see a tear falling through his cheek. He was expecting to see his mom once again. She proceeded to tell her what she was told by her.

"Am I really going to see my mom again in the future?" Said Adrien excited at the expectation of seeing his mother someday.

"Yes," she said with a smile. "I don't know when or how but you will…"

A moment of silence was made. Adrien looked into the horizon. His eyes had tears on them one more time. At first, it was unsure if those were tears of sadness, as he wasn't able to see his mom that moment, or joy, with the thought of what she just told him.

It became clear what his feelings were when he let a shy smile followed by a giggle. Then he said something to himself that Marinette interpreted as "I'm going to see my mom again…"

"Also," she continued, "I made only us and our parents remember our identities. I couldn't bear the thought of hiding this from them or you after all that happened…" as she ended the sentence a small and gentle drizzle started to fall.

He giggled one more time upon the rainfall.

"You know, this reminds me the song I was learning last night. It's called 'In the Rain'" said Adrien as he hummed tone of the song and she smiled at him. "Can I ask you a question? Now that you know that I am Cat Noir, what do you think of me?"

"Well…" she took a deep breath and looked at Tikki. The kwami nodded at her and then had the courage to talk to him. "As Cat Noir I thought you are annoying." That was not what he wanted to hear and was visibly upset.

"But…" she continued and he lifted his head up to listen. "When you are Adrien…" she took another really big and deep breath, "I have… I am… I…" one final breath "I actually really like you, like really like-like, not just like I like anyone else, like…" she started to rant to him.

"Marinette…" he said gently to make her stop. "I understand you. But was I really that bad when I was Cat Noir?

"Not at all times… I know you said you liked me as Ladybug because I'm smart and cunning and all that… But when I'm Marinette… I am clumsy and messy… I know I am a total klutz…"

"No, you are not a total klutz. When you are Marinette you are still awesome." As he said that both blushed. "I actually thought of you as my first friend other than Chloé. After that rainy day I knew I had another person whom I could count on…"

"You remember that day?" she asked shyly.

"Yes!" he eagerly replied. "I remember I gave you my umbrella and it closed on you."

The both giggled and laughed a few seconds upon remembering that moment.

"You know" she said "I fell in love with you that moment too. That's when I realized you were totally opposite to Chloé. You're gentle, kind, smart…" both began to blush upon that.

"Are you two too sweet when you talk, huh?" said Plagg as he got a little bored to hear them talk.

"Plagg!" Adrien scolded him for interrupting them.

"You know, it is very cute when you both talk like that!" intervened Tikki.

Adrien and Marinette laughed one more time out of a little shame when Tikki said that. He then put his hand in his pocket and took out something.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" said Adrien "I was meaning to give this back to you for a while." He extended his right arm and opened his hand to reveal the lucky charm she gave him for the Ultimate Mecha Strike III Tournament. "I have been carrying it ever since as my lucky charm when fighting Hawk Moth. I always thought it brought me good luck because you gave it to me." She blushed.

"You can keep it. If you found it a use, go ahead!" as she closed his opened hand softly.

He pulled his hand back and placed it in front of his chest, right next to his heart.

"In that case there is something else I want to give you." He put his charm back into his pocket. "Close your eyes…"

She was unsure what he was about to do, but she closed her eyes anyway.

He approached her and embraced her. Marinette started to blush harder than before. Knowing what Adrien wanted to give her, her heart started to accelerate. A few instances later, he kissed her lips and she kissed him back.

Tikki and Plagg were very happy for that scene as they flew around them celebrating they were finally together as the rain kept falling upon them like it did when they fell in love with each other for the first time.

Meanwhile, on the ground, Master Fu was arriving to the Eiffel Tower. Wayzz headed upwards to see them and returned immediately.

"Excellent choice, Master." Said Wayzz.

"Those two are made for each other…" he replied.


	35. Epilogue

Epilogue: A New Day

The following day, everything seemed to be back to normal for most people, but for everyone involved there were a lot of changes.

Chloé started to be a much nicer person. Many thought she was sick or something. When it was clear that she had changed for good people started to tolerate her even more, even though she was still a little bossy towards everyone and calling every other person a brat. Sabrina was seen as an actual friend than just her shadow, as well as hanging out with Kim more often, much to his delight. After a little while she saw that he was a really good person to be around with. When it came to Adrien, she was much less possessive of him as she understood, though not without some effort and disagreements, that he never liked her back and he would be happier if he stayed with someone else.

The next Monday classes resumed as if nothing had happened and turned out a little more boring than usual as there was no expectation for an akuma to happen that day. In a way it was weird to know that nothing of such impact would happen now that Hawk Moth had returned his miraculous to Ladybug and Cat Noir.

"Master Fu said we could keep the miraculouses! I can't believe it!" exclaimed Alya excited to Marinette as they entered the bakery after Alya had left classes; after all, Marinette, Adrien, Chloé and Lila were still suspended. "It's a dream come true to be a superhero!"

"Yeah!" replied Marinette. "Just remember that we still have to keep saving Paris even with Hawk Moth gone."

"True. Poor Nooroo, I bet he is resting now that he isn't being used for evil…"

"He has to. Master Fu told me that inside the box, kwamis have a home where they can do whatever they want."

"I'm glad I found a great friend in you, Alya!" exclaimed Kaalo, once they entered Marinette's room.

"It's not a big deal…" she answered.

"It is! Nooroo is my best kwami friend, and I can't thank you all enough for what you've done!"

"No, we can't!" exclaimed Tikki. "Nooroo and Kaalo are very close to each other" she explained "that's why both ended up lost together!"

"Yeah, I couldn't bear having lost Nooroo that way…" he answered in a somewhat sad voice.

"Hey, let's not talk about that now, you're now both safe!" Alya intervened. "Anyway. Tell me girl, when your dress coming out for sale!?"

"Mr. Agreste didn't tell me that. After all what happened he will make a huge campaign to promote it as a thanks for what I did for him and Adrien."

"I knew that should be the case. When you come back to school you should hang with Nino and I more often, now that you are dating Adrien and your parents lifted your punishment. Double dates are so great!"

Adrien and Marinette decided to wait a few days before making their relationship public because they had one more thing to deal with before: Lila's crush on Adrien.

They decided on how to break the news to her without making her too upset, or at least try to. Adrien told her to meet him.

"So you're inviting me out?!" exclaimed an overly enthusiastic Lila.

"Uh… Not exact-" he tried to reply

"I ACCEPT!" she interrupted him. "We'll meet at the Pont des Arts at 5:00! Don't be late!"

"But, Lila…!"

She rushed away so excited and blushed she hadn't let Adrien finish his question. Now he felt awkward how she thought this was some kind of date when he was going to explain her the opposite.

"That sure didn't go as planned, did it?" said Plagg.

"No, it didn't." he answered. "How am I supposed to tell her that I have a girlfriend, let alone that she is Marinette, without her getting mad?"

"I don't know, but you could have two love birds!" Plagg said as he laughed a little.

"C'mon, can you be a little more helpful?"

"Hadn't she and Marinette become friends? What's the big deal if you tell Lila who your girlfriend is? Besides, you never liked her back!"

"Well, yeah they're friends, or at least I think so. But she can be very possessive of me. Remember that day when we got suspended?"

Marinette already had the feeling that she would do something like that, she knew her too well. After some minutes they decided Adrien should take her elsewhere and then break the news to her. It was definitely not the best idea they could have come up with but they had very little time to plan it all. It was 5 o'clock when Adrien arrived to the meeting point, clearly Lila had already been there for a while.

"So, you got here early I can see!" said Adrien with a little nervousness, which only made it worse as Lila interpreted it as him being nervous for their upcoming date.

"I wanted to see you arrive!" she responded. "Now, let's go-"

"Actually," he interrupted, "I have already have somewhere for us to go. Please, come!"

Lila smiled and hugged his arm to following. Adrien was visibly uncomfortable with this situation. They took a turn that led them to the park that is close to the school and it was empty. Adrien walked them to a bench and sat down.

This surprised Lila as she had hoped for a romantic meal or something between those lines, but this was just a normal bench in a park with nothing special attached to it.

"So, you want to just sit?" asked Lila a little confused.

"Yes." He replied. "Is there anything wrong with that?"

"No, there's not."

She sat down happily next to him and cuddled up, though still confused for this not being the place she had in mind.

"You know," she started to talk. "I've wanted to do this since the first time we saw"

She closed her eyes and approached to Adrien's face. He was convinced she wanted a kiss from him and was not willing to give her one. She eagerly came closer without him knowing what to do until the sound of Ladybug's yo-yo cutting through the air made her presence aware. Immediately, Lila stopped what she was doing and angrily turned to Ladybug.

"YOU AGAIN?!" she exclaimed furiously to Ladybug. "I don't know what your problem is with me! Just leave me and Adrien alone! I told you I hate you when you tried to save me, so I'd appreciate if you left! Don't you see we were about to kiss?"

"I could see that," she calmly replied. "I just want to know why you hate me. You never got to tell me."

"I hate you because you hate me being with my boyfriend!"

"Lila," Adrien shyly intervened. "I'm not your boyfriend…"

"Well, that's because we haven't kiss-"

"No, Lila. I am not interested in you. Actually, I wanted to tell you something else." Lila had turned her semblance into sadness, as she had a feeling what he wanted to say. "I have a girlfriend and it's not you nor Chloé…"

"Then who?!"

"… She's Marinette." He replied. "I guess you were never told she won the dress contest. After all got fixed, my dad redid everything and we started dating after we finished with the photo-shoot yesterday."

Lila was shocked. She had seen Adrien on photos and when she knew she'd be attending the same school set her sights on dating him.

"Lila, I'm sorry." Said Adrien, with a true regret on his face. He never wanted to hurt her at all.

"This is all your fault, Ladybug." Lila said. "If you didn't hate me being with him-"

"I don't hate you, Lila." Ladybug replied with a strong tone. "The reason why I stopped you is because of the lies you told. I do not tolerate liars, even more so when they are about me. I simply cannot stand that."

"But I wanted to be cool-" She tried to answer while tears were coming out of her eyes.

"And did you really thing that lying about who you are would make you cool? I know you said that Jagged Stone composed a song about you. He's composed one for me after I saved him from a crazed fan, I talked to him yesterday and told me he doesn't know who you are."

"STOP TALKING!"

"Lila, please." Adrien intervened in a calm way. "Do you really think that all your lies would be kept after we started finding out?"

"Just because you would never have found out!" exclaimed a hurt Lila.

"I doubt it. Marinette is a personal friend of Jagged Stone, like Ladybug, because she made an awesome cover for his newest album and his Eiffel Tower shades were also made by her. He appreciates her so much she could have asked him if she wanted to." Ladybug slightly blushed after he said the album cover was awesome.

They spent a long time trying to convince Lila to stop lying and to accept Ladybug's apologies that the sun had already set. It took a lot of effort to achieve their goal, but they succeeded. Lila was still upset though, and hadn't fully forgiven Ladybug, after all she exploded the first time they met. Adrien wanted to accompany her back to her house, but she declined wanting to stay alone and being a little angry at Adrien for making her believe they were on a date.

"She's angry at me, isn't she?" said Adrien after Lila had left.

"I still think you should have had your two love birds, Adrien!" replied Plagg before Ladybug could.

"Don't worry about her." She said. "She will be fine… Eventually. She set her own believes before she even knew you why you wanted to talk." Adrien sighed.

"Regardless, we promised we'd see Master Fu today but it's a little late. I believe we should do that tomorrow morning."

"Great idea." She responded, "I am tired and want to spend the night with my parents. Spots off." She ended her transformation and smiled at Adrien.

"We'll see you tomorrow then, my Red Princess!"

"See you tomorrow, my Black Knight!" She said as they both giggled and shared a goodbye kiss.

"Well then, Plagg, claws out!" Adrien transformed to go back home.

Adrien arrived back home in no time. When he arrived, his father was at the dinner table with lots of food waiting for him without Nathalie nor the Gorilla. This took him by surprise.

"Come here, Adrien." Said Gabriel with a smile like Adrien hadn't seen since his mom left. "Sit down and let's have dinner together!"

Adrien's smile grew too and rushed towards an empty seat next to his father and started to enjoy his dinner. There were plenty of Adrien's favorite plates on the table, including a huge variety of camembert cheese that Plagg almost passed out on the emotion of so many deliciousness, at least according to him, right on the table.

The next day, early in the morning, Cat Noir and Ladybug were seen together going to an unspecified place. When they finally stopped, they entered the massage shop greeted by Master Fu, Wayzz and a pot of hot tea.

"I'm glad you came." Said the old man. "Come on in. I hope you like oolong tea!" They sat down and accepted a cup each after they had ended their transformations, so Plagg, Tikki and Wayzz could talk to each other.

"I'm impressed on how you five have taken care of Paris this past few days. It makes me proud. And with the Peacock and Moth miraculouses back in safe hands, you have finally amended that mistake I made so many years ago!"

"I'm glad we could help!" exclaimed Marinette.

"Could you tell us what happened that day, Master, please?" asked Adrien.

"It's been corrected already so why not… I was taking care of the miraculous box and the book as I always did in the temple in Tibet. However, one day we were under attack and tried to run away. They, who to this day don't know their true identities, were outnumbering me and outmatching him. I transformed but they used that opportunity to separate me from the box and the book. The book got lost immediately in the cross-fire. Then the box opened accidentally and both miraculouses got carried away by the wind alongside the book."

"But my mom found the peacock miraculous and used for good. My dad told me he found the miraculous at the last place she was seen, a ruined temple and grabbed the miraculouses and the book that were all together in hopes of getting her back."

"Yes, that much is true." Fu replied. "But we will never know who was using Nooroo before your dad did."

They spent the remainder of the morning drinking tea and talking before Marinette and Adrien decided to leave. They thanked for the tea and headed towards Le Grand Paris to check on Chloé.

She was on her bedroom eating sushi with Pollen when they arrived. And greeted Adrien with enthusiasm, but she had a hard time trying to accept Marinette as a new friend.

"So, you've grown to know each other well, haven't you?" He asked.

"Yes we have!" Pollen answered. "The likings of hers and her taste in clothes and sushi are most superb!" finished this sentence she flew around Chloé and hugged her cheek, to which Chloé responded kindly with her hand.

"Yeah," Chloé said happily. "It's really fascinating to see her eat sushi. Marinette…" she turned, "I… I'm… happy f-for… y-you" she started to say struggling to compliment her. "I'm happy that y-you are Adrien's g-g-g-girl-f-friend!"

It was a strange feeling to hear Chloé compliment Marinette willingly, but everyone seemed happy for this instance and it was felt like she meant it, in her very own way. As they spent their time with her, they had realized that she and Ranii had become really good friends despite the fact that they had known each other for just this past weekend. Chloé still looked a little upset at how the things with Adrien turned out to be, yet she appeared to be more open with giving a chance to Kim.

"Did you know that Kim can dislocate his shoulder when he wants?" asked Chloé a little weirded out. After all, it's not daily for her to be given such kind of information with as much eagerness as Kim did that time.

"Really?" replied Adrien intrigued.

"Yes, I did," answered Marinette. "He showed us that when he was trying to get your attention a few weeks ago but you left. It's a little odd but he wanted to share that with you."

"Why would he do that?" Chloé replied.

"Because he wanted to amuse you. Or that's what I understood from Max." She answered. "He isn't very good at this!" Everyone got a giggle out of this quirk of their friend.

After a while, Chloé told she had a reservation with her stylist Jean-Claude, so they left the hotel with their separate ways. Marinette and Adrien had to check on Nathanaël and how he was doing with Ammal.

It didn't take long to find him sitting next to a fountain sketching a little brown cat that was trying to hunt some pigeons. He greeted them with a big smile.

"How are you?" asked Nathanaël upon seeing his friends.

"We're doing fine, thanks" Adrien replied.

"You know Adrien that I liked Marinette?" Adrien shook his head.

"No. Did you…?" he turned to Marinette.

"Yes, I did." She answered. "I knew that when he was akumatized into Evillustrator for the first time."

"But I never got to tell you that then I started liking Ladybug after she saved me that time." Marinette blushed slightly.

"I don't understand where you're going with this Nate…" replied Adrien confused. He knew that Nate wasn't angry but didn't get what he was trying to say, neither did Marinette.

"Or I thought so because Marinette is so sweet and kind, while Ladybug was strong and saved me from that akuma." He continued. "But then I realized I was being a little too optimistic…"

"Oh, Nate, I'm sorry." Said Marinette. "I didn't mean to…"

"Don't apologize," said Nath with a smile. "I thought that I could get to date you but my emotions, and Chloé, got the best out of me and that made me realize that I didn't really like you nor Ladybug after what happened that night because I changed my mind so fast. Adrien, Marinette, congratulations on you finally dating." He said that with a very sincere smile that Adrien and Marinette couldn't help but smile him back.

"So, what happened with Sabrina?" asked Marinette. "We heard that you guys went into a date last night."

"We're just friends." He said calmly. "I really wanted to give her an opportunity but we never really felt like we could be more than that. It's OK. After all, it was her who said it first."

"I had thought she would be more determined to make it works" said Adrien.

"Yeah, she was." Nath said, "However, the thing is that we never clicked in that way."

"Don't worry, Nath." Said Adrien. "I'm sure you'll eventually find a girl to be with!" Nath nodded in agreement.

"That's what I've been telling him!" said Ammal. "He just needs to find out that love can be an illusion! If you let it run you won't find it and kid yourself."

"What a deep thought!" Adrien exclaimed. "How can we be sure about it?"

"I am the kwami of illusions. You are sure of true love, when I can't distinguish between what the head wants and the heart wants!"

"Is that what happened to him and Sabrina?" asked Marinette.

"Yes! Sabrina's head told her to be with Nath, but her heart didn't. Nate's heart wanted Marinette and Ladybug, but not his head." This left both Marinette and Adrien thoughtful, until he continued. "However, I see no illusions between you two!"

Days passed and Adrien and Marinette were finally allowed to return to school. Marinette arrived early at school, and the people that had already arrived gave her a great congratulations, Alya chief among them. A special issue of the Agreste magazine was published for that day that got a huge free shipment for the school and it prominently featured her and her dress.

"This is amazing!" exclaimed Marinette on disbelief of how well the dress looked and how pretty she looked on it. "How…?"

"It got here earlier today!" answered Mr. Damocles as he approached Marinette and Alya. "Mr. Agreste said he was so fascinated with it that sent everyone in the school a copy. Do it now!" He yelled. When he did Ms. Bustier and Mendeleev pulled down a big mantle that hung from the second that had a picture of the cover with a life-sized Marinette. She was so astounded by the sight she didn't know how to react.

"Well, congratulations, Marinette!" he continued. "However, I hope you have learned your lesson from that incident, young lady!"

"Ye-Yes! I have!" she replied.

Seconds later, Adrien arrived. Nathalie and the Gorilla dropped him off as always but he seemed much more content with that. When he entered through the door, he saw all the set-up his father had made for Marinette.

It was surprising to learn that too. His father didn't tell him of the surprise either, which made him happy, for once, that his dad hid something from him as to share this with his girlfriend was a unique experience.

He quickly approached her and gave her a huge hug and a kiss. This surprised everyone who did not have a miraculous, but this just made them celebrate even more, as Marinette's crush on Adrien was a secret not well hidden from most people. Even Lila accepted it after much deliberation with herself. Chloé, Nino and Alya were the ones to celebrate this announcement the most.

During that moment, Marinette and Adrien felt like nothing could possibly go wrong. They had finally achieved their goals of stopping Hawk Moth and finally being together with the person they wanted. Although this moment felt perfect, there were a lot of uncertainties about their futures. Will Marinette become a successful designers as she aspires? When will Adrien see his mom again? Will Marinette's dream of having three children with Adrien be true? Will Adrien take over his father's company when he steps down, or will he make it as a professional model? Those were questions without an immediate answer, but they didn't care. If they had their parents and each other, they felt like there was nothing they couldn't achieve!


End file.
